


It Could Be Worse

by JustSomeStranger



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brain Damage, Brain Injury, Childbirth, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Depression, Disability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grief/Mourning, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Mentions of Cancer, Moral Dilemmas, Night Terrors, Past Character Death, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Retirement, Rivalry, Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeStranger/pseuds/JustSomeStranger
Summary: It's been a year since Junkrat survived cancer. But because of brain damage, he has been forced into early retirement. He can never work with explosives again. Dejected and despondent, he desperately wants his old life back. Then an old enemy reapears to offer him just that, but at a price.Junkrat stands to lose everything to regain his old abilities again. His friends, his family, his treasure, his freedom, his newfound morals.Perhaps his humanity too.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Series: Perfectly Imperfect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417501
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	1. The Lunatic Is On The Grass

Junkrat watched on woefully, as his RIP-tire, bombs, and Frag Launcher were placed carefully into their display case.

All the time he had spent making, perfecting, and using them. All the destruction, carnage, and mayhem he had caused with them. This was his entire life, and it was all being locked away. Put on display. Never to be touched again.

...

_A few days earlier_

"I'm sorry, Jamison, but you're no longer fit to serve Overwatch. It's just not safe for you to work with explosives anymore," Mercy said, her voice sobering.

"What?" Junkrat exclaimed. "What d'ya mean I'm no longer fit?"

"I'm afraid that, because of your brain injury and comorbid conditions," said Mercy. "You will need to take early retirement."

"... Re-retirement?" Junkrat echoed.

"Yes," Mercy confirmed, solemnly.

Junkrat sat there, the realisation of what Mercy had said slowly beginning to take hold. Junkrat, the mad Australian bomber and international criminal turned Overwatch veteran, would never work with explosives again. For a while, he continued to just sit. Unable to comprehend it all. He had hoped this would never happen. He hoped that after months of therapy, he would be able to go back to doing what he loved most.

"But... but, I worked hard," Junkrat stammered. "I did all the things I was supposed to do. Am I not working hard enough? Ain't there nothing else I can do?"

"The aim of your rehabilitation was to make you as functional as you possibly can be," explained Mercy. "I'm sorry, Jamison. I know that this is hard for you to hear. But there is no 'going back to normal'. This is your normal now."

Junkrat felt a lump form in his throat. Tears started to well up. No, he thought. He refused to cry.

"Do you need a moment, Jamison?" asked Mercy.

Junkrat let out a forced cackle.

"W-what ya talking about, Doc? I'm fine! Everything's fine! See?" he said, holding back tears.

...

Junkrat heard the locks in the display case hiss then click shut. And just like that, everything he had ever known, the life he had loved so much, all the adventures he had ever had. Over. It was all over. Tears formed, threatening to spill.

He felt Roadhog place a hand on his shoulders.

Junkrat wrenched his shoulders away from Hog. No, he thought, he didn't need to look weak in front of anyone. Certainly not the very people putting his stuff on display.

Roadhog looked down at Junkrat with concern.

...

The retirement party that followed afterwards was filled to the brim with decorations, drinks, food, presents, and even a bit of music. As usual though, no omnics were invited. But the people who were invited were having such a great time, they all failed to notice that the very person the party had been thrown for, was not among those laughing and celebrating.

Junkrat was sat in the corner with Roadhog, staring grievously into his non-alcoholic drink. He sighed, swirling his drink as he watched the others enjoy his own retirement party.

How could anyone celebrate this? He had nothing now. What was he going to do tonight? What would he do tomorrow? Or the next day? Or the day after that? This was boring. Everything was so dull and boring now. And worse still, no one seemed to get it. How could Junkrat be expected to enjoy life when it had lost all meaning?

Roadhog observed the miserable Junkrat between sips of his beer. He knew Junkrat was unhappy, and could tell what he was thinking. Hog knew because he had been there himself. When the Omnium blew and had he lost everything, life just became a meaningless struggle for survival. That was, until he met Junkrat.

Roadhog thought about asking Junkrat if he wanted to leave, when out of the blue.

"Hey hey! Jamie! How's it going?"

They were soon joined by two familiar faces.

"I must say, this party is a little dull for my tastes " Lúcio commented, sitting down next to D.va.

Junkrat couldn't help but agree.

"Hey, Jamie! How're you enjoying retirement so far?" asked D.va.

"Oh, it's great!" Junkrat lied. "I can do whatever I want now! No more rules to follow, no need to leave unless I want to, a big fat pension, _and_ loads and loads more time with Hog and the girls! Heheh, yeah! I'm a... free man now. With loads of time on his hands..."

Junkrat trailed off.

"Hey... you okay buddy?" asked Lúcio, concerned.

"Er, yeah! I'm fine, mate," Rat continued to lie.

"You sure?" Lúcio pressed.

"I said I'm fine, Froggy!" Junkrat insisted.

"Okay, okay! Chill!" said Lúcio, holding his hands up.

"Hey, Jamie!" D.va said. "How're Trinket and Mykie doing lately?"

"They're fine," Junkrat said. "Though, Mykie is constantly off with some fuckwit all the time. I never see her no more! She hardly helps out with Trinket these days! It's so fucking annoying."

"You mean the new kid, Lucas?" asked D.va.

"S'that what he's called?" Junkrat answered, scratching his head.

"What don't you like about him?" asked Lúcio.

"I don't trust him!" was Junkrat's answer. "I mean, who the fuck does he think he is? Coming here and pretending to be best mates with _my_ daughter. I bet ya he wants me treasure! And he's using Mykie to get it! Why else would he be hanging around her all the time?"

As Junkrat kept on bad mouthing Mykie’s new friend, the two appeared right behind him. Lúcio and D.va tried to silently cut him off. But unfortunately for Junkrat, they had heard everything they needed to hear.

“I mean honestly!" Junkrat continued, his friend's pleas for silence going over his head. "If that fucking loser thinks he has a chance with Mykie, then he's fucking dreaming-"

Mykie cleared her throat.

Junkrat nearly choked on his drink.

"Hi, Dad," Mykie greeted, sarcastically.

"Uh... G'day, love! How are ya?" Junkrat answered, as if he hadn't just been insulting his daughter's friend.

"Oh! We're good," Mykie snarked. "Aren't we, Lucas."

"Hey!" Lucas greeted everyone, cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"Oh, we're good!" said Lúcio, sensing the tension in the atmosphere.

"How's it going, _Old Man_?" Lucas taunted at Junkrat.

Junkrat glared daggers at Lucas.

"Hey, guys!" said Lúcio, desperately wanting to change the subject. "Y'know what this party could use? One of my latest beats, that's what!"

"Ooh, have you been working on anything lately?" asked D.va.

"You bet I have!" said Lúcio.

The change in subject seemed to lighten the mood a bit.

"Where's Trinket?" Roadhog asked out of the blue.

"Oh, she's over there with Mei and Ana," Mykie said, pointing towards her on the other side of the room.

"And _why_ ain't ya been watching her?" Junkrat asked in an accusatory manner.

"I was sparring with Lucas," Mykie answered, nonchalantly.

"Yeah!" Lucas chimed in. "She really knows how to throw a punch!"

"Oh, stop it!" Mykie giggled.

What a weak compliment, Junkrat thought. Why wasn't Mykie seeing through it?

Junkrat seethed as he watched Mykie and Lucas continue to flirt with one another. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was that he didn't like about Lucas. But everything he did from his posture, to his his looks, to what he was saying and doing, all served to rub Junkrat the wrong way. He could tell it was all fake. That this Lucas bloke was only using Mykie to get to his treasure. At least, that was what Junkrat wanted to believe.

Unable to take it anymore, Junkrat got up and left, using his cane for support.

...

The Talon headquarters in Rialto, Venice was a dark, decaying, hollow husk of what it once was. The entire meeting room was gutted, and in a complete state of disrepair. It was there, Doomfist stood, going over various accounts on a tablet and shaking his head. Since Talon's defeat nearly two decades ago, anyone who had been financing them behind the scenes had been found and arrested. Meaning that funds had dried up. If they were to make a comeback, they had to find new avenues of funding.

He laid the tablet down and sighed. Then, out of nowhere.

"Tag!"

Sombra materialised behind him and slapped his back. Doomfist jumped, startled by her sudden appearance.

Sombra burst into fits of giggles.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?" Doomfist huffed.

"Oh relax, no need to be afraid of little old me," said Sombra, trying to contain her amusement.

Doomfist let out another sigh.

"What do you want this time?"

"Oh, nothing really," said Sombra. "The real question is what do _you_ want?"

"Unless it's more funding to get us back on our feet, I'm not interested," said Doomfist.

"Oh, I think I can give you something even better than that," Sombra teased.

"Such as?" asked Doomfist.

"What if I told you that not only do I know a way to get us back on our feet, but put us back on the world stage too? All we need is a certain someone to make it happen."

Sombra knew she had Doomfist's interest. So she continued.

"What if I told you that I have valuable information on a certain asset?" she asked.

"I would ask what this asset is," answered Doomfist.

"Not what, who," said Sombra, her words smooth yet vexatious.

"Okay then, who?" asked Doomfist, folding his arms.

Sombra presented a holographic screen in the palm of her hand. Doomfist furrowed his brow when he saw who was on it.

"Junkrat?" Doomfist said, skepticism evident in his voice. "Sombra, you do realise that we've already tried by assisting the Queen of Junkertown get hold of him. He nearly died, remember?"

"Eh, a minor setback," Sombra dismissed, closing the hologram. "This time, I know a way to get him without needing outside help."

"Why are you so dead set on getting his treasure anyway?" asked Doomfist.

"Because _everyone_ is after this treasure!" answered Sombra. "Gangs, Junkers, bounty hunters. Surely if everyone is after this treasure, whatever it is, it must be worth _something_."

Doomfist thought for a moment. He guessed he couldn't argue with her logic.

"Tell me what you know about Junkrat," said Doomfist. "I know he survived, but not much else."

"Well, after doing some research, I know that he hasn't worked with Overwatch since suffering cancer and brain damage. Because of this, he's been forced to take early retirement," Sombra explained. "And the fact that he's now weakened means he's ripe for the taking. All we have to do, is make him an offer he can't refuse."

"And how do we do that?" asked Doomfist.

That was when Moira stepped out of the shadows, a sinister grin on her face.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," she said.


	2. Well If You're Done Attention Seeking

Junkrat's mind raced as he ran.

Everywhere he looked, fire engulfed his vision. Blinding him in an orange light. His legs burned as he ran as hard as he could. Yet some invisible force was slowing him down.

Why was he running? He couldn’t remember.

He felt smaller, closer to the ground, and he could feel his right arm and leg. His prosthetics replaced by actual limbs.

"Jamison!" came a voice, a woman's.

Junkrat's eyes darted as he ran, trying to find the source of the voice. But he couldn't find it.

"Jamison!" came another voice, a man's this time. "Jamison, run!"

"Don't let them catch you, Jamison!" the woman warned.

What did they mean? Was someone chasing him? He couldn't see through all the fire.

Those voices.

They sounded familiar.

Where has he heard them before?

Suddenly, Junkrat felt a presence behind him.

"RUN JAMIE, RUN!" both the voices yelled in unison.

Junkrat ran faster, sure this time that something was chasing him. Blind panic set in as he ran through the ever enclosing flames.

But as Junkrat tried to flee, hands erupted from the flames.

Long limbs of fire.

They took hold of Junkrat, searing his flesh.

Junkrat screamed as he was pulled into the now roaring fire. Tears evaporated and his throat dried up as his flesh ignited.

Junkrat sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

He looked around, trying to get his bearings. His anxieties lessened the more he looked around his and Hog's dark bedroom.

Another nightmare.

Junkrat immediately looked over to where Roadhog was sleeping, wanting so desperately for him to wake up and comfort him. But he knew how pissed off Roadhog would be if he did that.

He instead decided to reach for the bedside table where his medication and a glass of water were kept. Junkrat swallowed two sleeping pills and tried to go back to sleep. But despite the sleeping pills, he just couldn't.

He tossed and turned, willing sleep to come. Accidentally waking Roadhog in the process.

Roadhog awoke with an annoyed groan, ready to banish Junkrat to the couch until he saw how agitated he was.

"What is it?" asked Roadhog, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Junkrat didn't answer.

Roadhog sighed. He wasn't really in the mood to press the matter. He took Junkrat into his arms and went back to sleep, with Junkrat snuggling into him.

...

The next day, Junkrat willed himself to get up. But his body wasn’t doing what he wanted it to, as usual. Simply sitting up still took some effort. But after managing to haul himself up, he reached over and grabbed his prosthetic arm.

"Need help?" asked Roadhog, seeing how shaky his arm and stump was.

"I'm fine!" Rat snapped, struggling to put on his prosthetic arm.

Roadhog sighed but said nothing. It seemed the slightest thing set Junkrat off these days.

With much trouble and a _lot_ of fiddling, Junkrat eventually managed to fit on both prosthetics. They were loose, but were on.

Then after grabbing his cane, Junkrat was finally ready for the day.

Next thing to do was help Trinket to get dressed.

Easier said than done.

Some things like putting on her shirt and coat were easy enough. But things like buttons, zippers, and laces were a fiddly challenge.

Junkrat growled in frustration as he tried to tie Trinket's shoelaces and button up her coat.

"Daddy, you're not doing it right," Trinket complained.

"What ya talking about, love? Ya look fine!" said Junkrat, stepping back to admire his work.

Trinket peered out from her scarf, which had somehow got wrapped around her head. Much of her coat wasn't buttoned, and her shoelaces were tied together in knots. It was a wonder she hadn't fallen over.

Roadhog shook his head and stepped forward, correcting all of Junkrat's mistakes.

Junkrat watched on as Roadhog dressed Trinket properly, his heart sinking. Seeing Roadhog able to do something as simple as dress their daughter, only proved to Junkrat that he was as useless as he felt.

"What's wrong, Daddy? Why are you sad?" asked Trinket, concerned.

"N-no idea what yer talkin about, love!" Junkrat lied. "I’m right as rain! Fit as a fiddle! Heheh..."

Roadhog looked at Junkrat with concern.

...

Upon entering the Mess Hall, Junkrat spotted D.va and Lúcio sitting with a few others. He instantly hobbled over to them, using his cane for support.

"Oh man!" he heard D.va say. "I had such a great time last night!"

"You're telling me!" said Lúcio. "I'll admit, I'm still a bit hungover."

Last night? Hungover? What the hell were they all talking about?

“Just what the hell are we talking about?” Junkrat asked with a raised brow.

Everyone turned around, shocked.

"Oh! H-hey, Jamie! Didn't see ya there," Lúcio said, sheepishly.

"So what happened last night then?" asked Junkrat, eager to find out.

An awkward silence fell over the group. D.va and Lúcio looked especially guilty.

"Um... how has your morning been?" said D.va, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it was alright! No, wait! Hang on a minute! You lot said something happened last night! What's going on? Why ya keeping it from me?" said Junkrat, almost forgetting the subject at hand.

That was when Lúcio and D.va knew he wasn't going to let it go.

"Well, Hana and I went out for a few drinks last night with Lena and her wife, Emily," Lúcio said, his voice timid.

It took Junkrat a little while to clock what this meant. But when he finally did, the hurt and betrayal he felt at his friends not having invited him and Hog were palpable.

"You had drinks. And didn't invite me," Junkrat simply stated. "You had drinks, and didn't invite me? YOU HAD DRINKS, AND DIDN'T INVITE ME?"

Now everyone in the Mess Hall was staring at them.

Lúcio and D.va silently pleaded for him to stop. But Junkrat was having none of it.

"What? Am I not good enough to hang out with no more? Me brain too mangled for ya?"

"No, it's because of the way you've being acting as of late. This is why we didn't invite you," Tracer said, matter-of-factly.

Junkrat looked at her, stunned. For once, he didn't know what to say. Anger began to boil within him. It was then, he felt Roadhog's hand on his shoulders.

Junkrat stormed off in a sulk.

Roadhog didn't stop him. He simply glared at D.va and Lúcio through his mask.

"Why is Daddy so angry?" asked Trinket, not fully understanding what just happened.

"I'll explain later," said Roadhog, before turning to follow after Junkrat with Trinket in tow.

...

Junkrat felt a wave of animosity as he stormed down the corridor. Tracer's words continued to go around and around in his head.

They didn't really care about him, he thought. The moment he stopped being the fun friend, they had just cast him aside. Like a broken toy. Like he was nothing.

Why did he have to be like this?

Why couldn't he just be his old self again?

...

In the gym on the other side of the base, Mykie and Lucas had just finished sparring with one another. Now, they were disinfecting and cleaning up ready for the next person to use it.

"You did good, Parker!" Mykie complemented. "Keep this up, you'll be an Overwatch agent in no time!"

"Yeah. Must say, you're getting real good keeping up with me," Lucas teased.

Mykie chuckled, punching him playfully.

"I've gotta go sort out my hover-bike soon," said Mykie. "One of the hover-wheels is busted."

"You're a biker?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah?" said Mykie. "Why?"

"Guess I should've known. Given how you dress and all," said Lucas. "What got you into it?"

"My Papa," Mykie answered. "He owns an old Harley. Used to take me and my sister for rides on it. That was, before he got too sick."

"Oh, so he don't ride anymore?" asked Lucas.

"Nah," said Mykie. "So what about you? What got you into biking?"

"It's part of most Junker cultures," explained Lucas. "Most Junkers can bike from an early age."

"Really?" said Mykie.

"Yeah! It's partly why I became a bandit. That, and to bring in a little extra income for me brother, sister, and Mum."

"You have a family?" asked Mykie.

"Yeah?" said Lucas.

"Didn't think Junkers had families," said Mykie. "Well, obviously they have families. It's just, I didn't think they cared about anyone but themselves is all."

"Oi!" exclaimed Lucas, slightly offended by that remark. "Just 'cos a lot of Junkers are like that, don't mean we all are!"

"I'm sorry," Mykie said, sheepishly. "I didn't mean to assume that you were all like that."

"Eh, it's no big deal," said Lucas, shrugging his shoulders. "I know we don't have the best reputation among omnic fuckers and their so-called civilised world."

Mykie giggled.

"Hey, why don't I come along and check on my bike? Gives me something to do," said Lucas.

"Why not?" said Mykie, happy he made the offer.

"Ladies first."

Both Mykie and Lucas headed for the aircraft hanger where their bikes were kept.


	3. Try To Think Positively

Trinket approached Mykie just as she was about to head out of the door. She stood there, holding up one of her picture books to her sister.

“Can you read to me?” Trinket asked, sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Trinket," Mykie apologised. "I would love to, but I promised to help Lucas with his reading."

"But you _always_ spend time with Lucas!" Trinket argued, clearly disappointed.

Mykie felt a surge of guilt as she realised she had been spending a lot more time with Lucas as of late. Meaning she hadn't been spending much, if any time with her own sister. But she had promised Lucas she would help him. After all, compared to Trinket, he was practically illiterate.

"I promise, I'll read to you later!" said Mykie, as she headed out of the door.

Mykie told herself she would make it up to Trinket tenfold. But the guilt only grew stronger the further she walked away.

Trinket forced a smile as she watched her sister disappear down the corridor, before hanging her head in disappointment.

Trinket, in her sullen state, decided to go ask her Dad and Papa to read to her instead. If she couldn't spend time with Mykie, she might as well spend some time with them.

...

But upon entering her parent's bedroom, she was dismayed to find Junkrat fast asleep in his and Hog's bed. Trinket sighed. Junkrat seemed to do almost nothing _but_ sleep these days. But undeterred, she went over to see she could wake him up.

"Don't," came a voice from behind her.

Trinket jumped and spun around to see Roadhog standing in the doorway. But seeing it was just her Papa, Trinket sighed with relief. Then a question came to her.

"Why is Daddy always sleeping in the daytime?" she asked.

"He needs it," Roadhog told her. "He isn't as strong as he once was."

"But no one will read with me!" Trinket complained.

"Why isn't Mykie reading with you?" asked Roadhog.

"Mykie always wants to be with Lucas," Trinket lamented.

Roadhog thought about it for a moment. He saw how much she wanted it. He could see a pleading behind her eyes. He supposed he needed the distraction too.

"I'll talk to her about it," he finally said. "I'll read to you in the meantime."

"Yes please!" Trinket said, eagerly.

...

Trinket and Roadhog spent the next few minutes reading Trinket's picture book from cover to cover. It wasn't a large book, it was one that a young child could easily read. But nonetheless, Roadhog would patiently help Trinket with any words she struggled with.

"Why does Daddy never read with me anymore?" Trinket suddenly asked.

Roadhog was taken aback by that question.

"Because he needs to rest," was his answer.

"But Daddy's different now!" said Trinket. "He's always sad and cross all the time. He doesn't laugh anymore. He won't spend time with me... Daddy isn't Daddy anymore."

To say Roadhog was stunned by what Trinket had said was an understatement. He had hoped that Trinket wouldn't catch onto the fact that Junkrat had changed. He had hoped that she could remain innocent to it all. But he guessed it was naive of him to hope for such a thing.

Sighing, Roadhog knew he had some explaining to do.

"He's different now," said Roadhog. "Because his brain has been hurt."

"Hurt?" Trinket echoed.

"Yes," Hog confirmed. "It means he can't do things he used to anymore. Like read with you, or blowing things up. Especially blowing things up. It makes him very sad. And sometimes he gets angry because he's sad."

Trinket listened and was able to get the gist of what her Papa was saying. Then a thought came to her.

"How can I make Daddy happy again?" she asked.

Roadhog pondered the question in his head. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about how he could help Junkrat. It was the fact that he was really lost at this point. Nothing he did seemed to make things better for him. But he needed to give himself _some_ hope.

"Why don't we both figure out our own ways to make him happy again?" Roadhog suggested. "I'm sure both you and I will know how in the end."

Trinket smiled, genuinely this time.

"Okay Papa!" she said.

...

In the shared living quarters of the Overwatch base, Mykie and Lucas were sat on a couch reading a story on a tablet together. Having never been to school, and being illiterate as a result, Lucas struggled to read much of the story. He just wasn't picking anything up despite Mykie's best efforts to help.

Lucas growled in frustration as he struggled with yet another word on the page.

"Try touching the word!" said Mykie.

Lucas put his finger on the word, highlighting it.

"A-ni-mal F-arm," he sounded it out to himself.

"That's it! You're doing great!" Mykie praised him.

"No I'm not," Lucas sighed. "I read this word before. Ya must think I'm stupid."

"No I don't," Mykie said. "I've done this with my sister many times. Trust me, I know how hard it can be to learn to read. C'mon, try reading a whole paragraph!"

Lucas struggled on, highlighting the words and sounding out each little syllable as he read. And before he knew it, he had completed the paragraph.

"You did it!" Mykie cheered.

Lucas couldn't deny how pleased he was with himself.

"Y'now, you're doing a pretty good job!" Mykie said, offering words of encouragement.

"I wouldn't have done it without ya," Lucas cooed, his voice smooth as silk. "Yer a real good tutor."

Mykie giggled, feeling her cheeks grow warmer.

Then without thinking, she planted a kiss on Lucas' cheek.

It only took a split second, but nonetheless, Lucas' face turned a bright red.

It was then, Mykie realised what she had done.

They both shied away from one another, with Mykie covering her face in embarrassment.

"S-sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that," Mykie said, sheepishly.

"It's, it's fine. No worries," Lucas said, trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Let's just get back to reading," Mykie suggested.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed.

Both Mykie and Lucas resumed reading. Not daring to discuss what had just happened between them.


	4. Old Time's Sake

As the days passed, Junkrat couldn't stop feeling bitter about what his friends had done. How could they do this to him? Everyone knows Junkrat is the life of the party! He's always the one cracking the jokes and making everyone laugh. How could they reject him like this? Well, he'll show them, Junkrat thought. He'll show them just how big a mistake they made. All he needed to do, was prove to them he was still the old Junkrat everyone knew him as. And when he did, they would _have_ to bring him to the next get-together. Maybe even bring him out of retirement.

...

Over the course of the day, Junkrat managed to get his hands on all the various parts and tools he needed. All without being caught. Though, there were a few times where he almost gave himself away. Especially when acquiring the chemicals he needed. Arousing the suspicion of Roadhog.

With all the parts he needed, all that Junkrat had to do, was break into his old workshop. Since Roadhog had the keys, Junkrat had no choice but to pick the lock. And with tremoring hands, that was easier said than done. But once in, Junkrat had to take a moment to take in the sight.

Roadhog hadn't had much time to clear everything out, meaning most of Rat's stuff was still there. Albeit packed in boxes. But the work-table, chair, and light were still in their places. It brought tears to his eyes.

...

Junkrat giggled with excitement as he sat at his workstation with all his various parts and tools he had collected throughout the day.

He was about to make his first bomb.

His first bomb in over a year.

The very thought was enough to make him want to go crazy with excitement. Well, crazier. But enough waiting, Junkrat thought. He hated waiting after all. Junkrat waisted no time and got stuck in.

Rat started with the shells.

But as he worked on painting the outer shell it's iconic red, Junkrat's hands began shaking. He gritted his teeth and tried to steady them as best he could, but his tremors didn't stop. Nonetheless, Junkrat pushed on.

Once painted, Junkrat set the frag's shells aside and moved onto the wires.

But again, the tremors in his hands made things difficult. The frustration Junkrat felt as he tried to solder the wires together was palpable. But he wouldn't give up, despite the less than satisfactory results.

Once done, Junkrat finally moved onto what gave the frag it's boom. The explosive chemicals.

...

Roadhog and Trinket entered the apartment, having come back from some grocery shopping. That was when Hog noticed Trinket sniffing the air.

"What is it?" asked Roadhog.

"Papa, what is that funny smell?" said Trinket.

Smell? Roadhog couldn't smell anything through his mask.

That was when he noticed the door to Junkrat's workshop was ajar. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

Roadhog bolted for the workshop.

Junkrat's hands shook as he began pouring the chemicals into the bomb.

The workshop door burst open.

Junkrat whipped his head around to see Roadhog standing in the doorway.

As the chemicals spilled from their containers, they touched and ignited.

Roadhog grabbed Junkrat and shielded him just as a huge fireball rose into the air.

Roadhog held Rat tight, protecting him from the flames.

As the flames died down, Roadhog released Junkrat from his grasp. It was just as well the whole room and workstation had been fireproofed.

Roadhog glared at Junkrat through his mask.

Junkrat shrank away from him, letting out a nervous giggle.

"You _idiot!_ " growled Roadhog.

"D-dunno what ya talking about!" said Junkrat, feigning ignorance.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," insisted Roadhog.

"Oh, that?" Junkrat said, looking at the blackened walls. "Eh, not like I ain't been through worse."

He gestured to his peg leg.

"What were you _thinking?_ " demanded Roadhog, continuing his icy glare. "You could've hurt yourself, or Trinket for that matter!"

"Hey! First off, I'm not a rugrat, I know what I'm doing," said Junkrat. "Second, Trinket knows better than to come in here. Don't ya, Trinky!"

"But you shouldn't be in there either, Daddy," said Trinket from the hallway.

"She's right," said Roadhog, before Rat could get a word in.

"It's my workshop!" Junkrat protested. "Not like my whole life ain't been about blowing shit up for a living."

"You didn't have a brain injury then," Roadhog pointed out.

"So I'm not allowed to do _anything_ now?" Junkrat yelled. "Is _everything_ off limits to me?"

"I didn't say that," said Roadhog.

"Y'know what? Fuck this! This whole thing fucking sucks!" Junkrat ranted. "I'm not allowed to do fuck all because of this stupid brain damage! I'm not allowed _any_ independence whatsoever! I'm not even allowed to blow shit up anymore! And now everyone is treating me different because they know how weak and broken I am! Everything that makes me who I am is being taken away from me, Roadie. Everything! I just wanted blow up something, one last time. For old times sake."

Roadhog listened intently to Junkrat's tangent, taking in everything he said.

He could see how depressed and beaten down Junkrat had become. The sadness in his eyes was palpable.

Roadhog thought for a minute. There had to be a solution to this.

Then he found it.

...

In the base's gym, Mykie and Lucas were sat on the side, talking and eating after another day's sparring together.

"So, what were you like growing up?" asked Lucas.

"Oh, I was a terror," said Mykie. "I was always doing something that made, my Dad especially, sick with worry. Like climbing trees, or playing with things I shouldn't."

"Really?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah," Mykie giggled. "We've been all around the world. Me, my sister, and my Dads. I've seen them defeat so many enemies growing up. But they would always make time for us afterwards."

"Wow," Lucas marveled. "I've never even left the Outback until recently."

"Really? You haven't?" asked Mykie.

"Yeah," said Lucas. "Me Mum has always been depressed as long as I can remember. So I mostly had to look after me brother and sister. I'm the oldest of three ya see."

"What about your dad?" asked Mykie.

"Dunno who me Dad is," Lucas said, matter-of-factly. "It's just always been me Mum and us."

"How did you survive?" asked Mykie.

"Mum couldn't work because she was always sick," Lucas explained. "So I had to be the one to go out and work odd jobs. Mostly stuff that involved using me hands."

Mykie felt a twinge of pity for him. Knowing how much Lucas had to struggle all his life just to get by was certainly eye-opening. Then another question came to her.

"Why did you become a bandit?"

"When I was fourteen, I got me first bike," said Lucas. "I became a raider from then on. Thought it'd bring in extra income for me family."

"I get the feeling," Mykie said. "When I was little, I had to help Dad and Papa with looking after my sister, Trinket."

"What was that like?" asked Lucas.

"It could be difficult sometimes," Mykie admitted. "But I'd do it, because she's my sister."

That was when Lucas noticed the worry in Mykie's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just... Dad wants me to be Trinket's guardian eventually," Mykie said, her voice sullen. "Like, he hasn't told me that. But I know that's what he wants."

"Is that what you want?" asked Lucas.

"... Not really," Mykie admitted. "Like, I know it's selfish, but I don't want to look after my sister all my life. I want my own life."

"It's not selfish!" said Lucas. "It's your life. You should live it how you see fit."

"I don't know," said Mykie. "My Dad seems dead set on me being Trinket's guardian."

"You're an adult, aren't you?" said Lucas. "You don't have to do what your parents expect you to do."

"But what if he gets angry with me?" asked Mykie.

"Is he the sort to get angry?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Everything makes him angry these days," Mykie sighed.

"But what do _you_ want?" asked Lucas.

Mykie was silent. The guilt she felt for not wanting to be her sister's keeper was overwhelming.

"Well, I know what I want," Lucas said, deciding to carry on the conversation. "It's just three things, really. One, I want all the money working for Overwatch can get me. That's really the only thing that's worth working for omnic sympathisers for. Two, I want to take that money, and use it to make a better life for me and my family. Get me Mum some help and send me brother and sister to school. And three... There's someone special I really want to settle down with."

"Who is that special someone?" asked Mykie, her heart beating a million miles a second.

Lucas leaned into Mykie.

Mykie found herself doing the same.

Lucas and Mykie's lips met.

...

Later that night, Junkrat watched on as Roadhog let off some fireworks.

Though he got to watch, he was annoyed with the coverings he had to wear as he was now too “sensitive” to light and sound. Meaning he had no choice but to wear sunglasses and ear plugs. The plugs were itchy and the glasses ruined his view of the otherwise incredibly colorful explosions.

But nonetheless, Junkrat was mesmerized.

Roadhog sat by him, watching as Rat marveled at the colours dancing across the night sky. He held Junkrat in his arms, protecting him from the cold night air. Just taking in the moment.

“Mate, this is...incredible,” was all Junkrat could say.

"How do you feel?" asked Roadhog.

"... The fireworks are ace!" Junkrat said.

"But how do you _feel?_ " pressed Roadhog.

Junkrat thought for a minute.

"... I dunno," was all Junkrat could say. "It’s hard to suss it out, I guess..."

On the one hand, Junkrat did love the fireworks. They reminded him a lot of his wedding day. What a beautiful night that had been. But that didn't take away from the pain and grief that still plagued him to this day.

Junkrat chose to remain silent. Instead choosing to snuggle further into Roadhog's arms as they both continued to watch the fireworks.


	5. You Re-Arrange Me 'Till I'm Sane

"YOU FUCKING DOG! I'LL FUCKING KILL YA!" Junkrat screamed.

"Woah, woah, Old Man. Back off," warned Lucas.

"Dad, _please_ calm down," Mykie begged.

This only enraged Junkrat.

He brandished his cane, waving it in Lucas' direction.

"YOU FUCKED ME DAUGHTER, DIDN'T YA!" Junkrat yelled.

" _Dad!_ " Mykie exclaimed in embarrassment, her eyes welling up with tears.

"YA DID, DIDN'T YA!" Junkrat continued, poking his cane at Lucas.

"We did no such thing!" Mykie cried. "We only ever kissed! I promise!"

" _LIAR!_ " Junkrat shrieked, turning his fury on Mykie.

Mykie shrunk back from him, struggling so hard to not break down and cry.

"Hey, hey, cut it out, Old Man! You're making her upset!" Lucas barked, stepping protectively in front of Mykie.

That was when Junkrat swung his cane.

...

"Jamison?"

Junkrat's thoughts were interrupted by the therapist sitting opposite him.

"Is there something you've remembered?" she asked.

...

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Mykie screamed as she held a dazed Lucas.

Who in return, held his bleeding head.

...

"Ah, don't remember,' Junkrat said, dismissively. "Mind like a bloody sieve these days, hehehe."

"Okay," the therapist cooed, typing something on her tablet. "So, what exactly would you like me to help you with? Your family seemed very keen for me to see you."

"Er..." said Junkrat, not sure how to answer that question.

"What do you need most right now?" the therapist asked.

"To get out of this stupid place," Junkrat answered, giggling to himself.

"Well," the therapist said, ignoring his comment. "I suppose you wish you were understood better by other people, especially your friends and family. I suppose you want some sense of meaning, purpose, and control over your life. And I suppose you want to feel genuinely happy more often, and not always putting on a front for other people."

To say that Junkrat was taken aback would be an understatement.

But he was clearly listening now.

The therapist continued.

"I've seen you quite a bit on the news in the past," she said. "I take it you have a love of explosives?"

Junkrat immediately perked up.

"Do I _ever!_ " exclaimed Junkrat, bouncing in his seat.

For what seemed like hours, Junkrat rambled on about all the various explosives he had ever made, seen, or worked with. Going over every intricate detail of how each explosive worked. Needless to say, the therapist was incredibly thankful when she finally go a word in.

"Have explosives always been an interest of yours?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Junkrat said, eagerly.

"What do you think made you interested in explosives in the first place?" the therapist asked, curiously.

"Dunno, don't remember" Junkrat answered. "I just always have!"

"That's okay!" the therapist reassured. "Did an event from your childhood trigger this interest of your's?"

"Oh yeah! There was this time when..." Junkrat trailed off.

He tried to remember what it was that made him the explosives obsessed freak he had become known for being. But try as he might, everything was a blur. Even the time he found his treasure was a bit fuzzy.

"Actually. Er... I dunno," Junkrat admitted.

"That's okay," said the therapist.

That voice was starting to grate on Junkrat.

"I hear you were one of the best demolitionists Overwatch has ever had," the therapist remarked.

Had.

Were.

All past tenses.

He _was_ a demolitionist. The best in fact! But not anymore.

Junkrat's heart sank.

This didn't go unnoticed by the therapist.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"N-nothing! Nothing!" Junkrat lied, putting on a fake smile. "I'm fine!"

The therapist typed something on her tablet.

"Okay then," she said, deciding it was probably best to change the subjects. "In that case, shall we talk about the reason why you're here then?"

"Do we have to?" whined Junkrat.

"I'm afraid we do," affirmed the therapist. "Tell me, Jamison. What lead up to you striking your daughter's boyfriend with your cane?"

"That _dog_ is _not_ her boyfriend!" Junkrat hissed, seething.

"I take it you really don't like this boy then," the therapist remarked.

"Course I don't!" exclaimed Junkrat. "That wanker has conned _my_ daughter into thinking he has a thing for her! And she's fallen for it hook, line, and sinker! I bet ya _anything_ he's just using her to get to me treasure!"

"How do you know he doesn't just like her?" the therapist asked, curious.

"I just know!" was all Junkrat said to that.

The therapist again typed away on her tablet.

Then a thought came to her.

"What's your daughter's name?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! Mykie," Junkrat answered. "She's me youngest."

"And how old is Mykie?" the therapist asked.

"How old?" said Junkrat. "She turned twenty a few weeks back. I think."

"So she's an adult then!" the therapist said. "Why does the idea of her being in a relationship make you angry?"

"'Cause she's fobbing off all her responsibilities to Trinket!" Junkrat ranted.

"I take it Trinket is your oldest daughter?" the therapist said.

"Yeah, she is!" Rat confirmed. "But she ain't got much smarts, so she needs someone to look after her when me and Roadie kark it! Ain't no way we're putting her in a home to be at the mercy of a bunch of bots!"

"I see," the therapist said. "And you feel like this boy has thrown a spanner in those works, so to speak."

"It's not just about Trinket," Junkrat admitted. "It's just, I never see her no more! We used to do lots'a stuff as a family. Like, like rides in Roadie's bike, or going out places. She always used to climb over me and Roadie when she was little, and jump around on her bed with Trinket. But now, she's always with _that_ fuckwit!"

The therapist couldn't help but sympathise with Junkrat.

"Do you feel that Mykie is growing up too fast?"

To Junkrat, that question felt like a punch in the gut.

He remembered everything he had done for her. He had given birth to her, held her in his arms, fed her, changed her nappy, rocked her to sleep, made many of her toys, scared away the monsters under the bed, cleaned every cut and wiped away every tear, watched as Roadhog taught her how to ride a motorcycle. It had all passed by so quickly!

Mykie was all grown up.

Grown up, and now leaving him. Leaving him like his friends had. Like the life he had loved. Even his health and independence.

Gone.

And now he faced one of his own children leaving him.

The very thought was too much for Junkrat to bear.

The therapist could sense the sadness from Junkrat. Perhaps she had pushed him too hard, she thought.

"Maybe, it would be better if we ended the session here. How do you feel about that?" she asked, finishing typing on her tablet before shutting it off.

"I can go now?" Junkrat asked, hopeful.

"Yep!" the therapist said. "But you have to come to the next appointment."

"Ya mean, I have to do this _again?_ " Junkrat moaned.

This therapy session had not made him feel better like he had been told it would. If anything, it made him feel even worse.

"I'm afraid so," the therapist said.

She got out a business card and pen, scribbling something down on the back.

"Here's the date and time of the next appointment," she said, handing the card over.

Junkrat just stuffed it into his pocket. He would give it to Roadhog when he got out. He knew he would only forget.

Junkrat got up, using his cane for support.

"Well, it's been fucking awful, this. Bye! Won't miss ya!"

And with that, Junkrat hobbled out the door and left.

...

Junkrat stepped out into the hallway where Roadhog sat waiting for him.

"How was it?" he asked.

Junkrat just shrugged.

"Eh, was alright I suppose," was all he said.

Roadhog stared at Junkrat, wondering if he would say any more like he normally did. But after a few minutes of silence, it became clear that wouldn't be the case this time.

Sighing, Roadhog decided to break the silence himself.

"Let's go home," he said.

...

Trinket wandered through the apartment, looking for her sister. Mykie hadn't left the apartment, that Trinket was sure of. Hopefully, she could spend some time with her own sister, rather than have her be taken away by that Parker boy, again.

Just then, the front door slammed open.

"Daddy! Papa!" Trinket exclaimed in surprise.

Junkrat hobbled into the apartment, a sullen look on his face. Roadhog followed close behind, closing the door quietly.

Trinket ran up to them and tried to give Junkrat a hug, only for him to brush her off. Trinket’s heart sank fast and hard.

“Is Daddy cross with me, Papa?” she asked, turning to Roadhog for reassurance.

Roadhog sighed and put a hand on Trinket's shoulder.

"No," he cooed. "He's just sad."

"Why is Daddy sad?" asked Trinket.

"I don't know," Roadhog answered. "But it's best if I deal with him for now."

"I want Mykie," Trinket said.

"She's in her room," said Roadhog.

"Okay," said Trinket, giving her Papa a hug before making her way to Mykie's room.

...

Trinket found Mykie, sat on her bed in a fetal position.

As Trinket approached her, she could tell from her blotchy red eyes that Mykie had been crying.

"Mykie?" Trinket called out, tentatively.

Mykie didn't say anything.

Trinket stood by her side for a while to see how her sister would react. When nothing happened, Trinket sat down next to Mykie and put her arms around her.

They both stayed that way for a while.

In the next room over, Junkrat couldn't help but listen in to what his children were doing. It certainly provided a good enough distraction from all the thoughts in his head.

"I'm sorry," Mykie said, suddenly.

Trinket pulled away and looked at Mykie, confused.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"I've been a terrible sister to you lately," said Mykie, wiping her eyes.

"I know," Trinket agreed. "But it's okay. You like being with Lucas."

Mykie giggled.

"Thanks Trinket," she said, feeling a little better. "You're so forgiving, you know that? Unlike Dad."

Junkrat listened on in stunned silence. The shock and hurt of that revelation hitting him like a ten ton brick.

"What do you mean?" asked Trinket.

"It's just... ever since Dad was in a coma, he's changed. And not in a good way," Mykie explained. “It's just, Y'know, he's become...”

She hesitated for a moment.

“A selfish prick!" Mykie blurted out. "He’s always thinking of himself and how much his life sucks, then acts like everyone else is the problem! And he's never there for us anymore! He used to cheer me on during training, now he doesn't even watch me anymore. He used to read with you, now he doesn't. He doesn't try to make us laugh, it's like he doesn't even care if we're _happy!_ And it's not doing Papa any good either! He's always having to watch over you and Dad, despite the fact he's getting sicker. That's why I'm always with Lucas. Because he's the only one who gives me the time of day."

Junkrat scowled and clenched his fists, as he began to head for Mykie's door.

He had to tell her. He needed her to understand that he didn't mean for things to be this way. That all she had to do was tell him how he could make things better.

But as soon as he got to the door, Roadhog's giant hand grabbed him and yanked him back. Making Junkrat yelp in the process.

"But, I still love spending time with you!" Trinket said, hurt by what Mykie had said.

"I know you do," Mykie answered.

"So, why don't you spend time with me then?" Trinket asked, sullenly.

"Y'know what?" Mykie said, putting on a brave smile. "You're right! We should spend some time together. Didn't I promise to read with you?"


	6. Why Can't I Be Normal?

There was a frantic banging at the front door.

Roadhog stumbled to the door, grumbling as he did. He pressed the keypad and the door swung open to reveal a distressed Lucas.

He gazed up at Roadhog, with the look of anxiety on his face. Though, his fear wasn't directed at him, Hog noted.

"What do you want?" Roadhog grunted, showing how irritated he was.

Junkrat appeared behind Roadhog, eyeing Lucas with disdain.

"Can I see Mykie?" Lucas asked between heavy breaths.

Junkrat glared daggers at Lucas.

"No!" he said, flatly.

" _Please!_ " begged Lucas. "It's urgent!"

"What's going on?" came Mykie's voice from behind her fathers.

Mykie appeared at the front door along with Trinket, who stood silently just behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing how distraught Lucas was.

"I came here to tell ya that I have to go home," he said, hurriedly.

"What?" said Mykie, her voice barely a whisper.

"Well, halle-fucking-lujah! Finally some good news for once! I'll pack yer bags for ya if you like," said Junkrat, a bit too pleased with this turn of events.

"Why?" asked Mykie.

"It's me Mum!" said Lucas. "She's tried to kill herself! I need to get back to Junkertown before she tries it again!"

"I'm coming with you!" Mykie said, sternly.

"You most certainly ain't!" growled Junkrat.

"I want to come too!" said Trinket, breaking her silence.

Junkrat was speechless.

"You can't," said Mykie.

"Y-yeah!" agreed Junkrat.

"There ain't much time!" said Lucas. "I need to leave _now!_ "

The desperation in his voice said it all.

Mykie let out a frustrated huff.

"Okay, Trinket. You can come," she sighed.

"You _can't_ go!" exclaimed Junkrat, beginning to sound desperate.

"We need to," Mykie said.

" _Why?_ " asked Junkrat, his voice was pitiful. "Why d'ya need to go?"

"Because, Lucas needs to see his Mum. She's sick. Plus, she's his family," Mykie reasoned.

"But you're _my_ family!" Junkrat lamented. "And Junkertown's a shithole!"

Mykie felt a wave of guilt seeing the anguish in her father's eyes. He appeared to be on the verge of tears. It almost made her want to reconsider what she was about to do. But she knew she couldn't go back on her word. She had to go with Lucas.

"It will only be a few days, Dad," Mykie said, trying to be soothing. "Then we'll come back!"

"Go," said Roadhog, breaking his silence.

Junkrat looked up at Roadhog, a look of defeat in his eyes.

"Thanks, Papa," said Mykie, before turning to Trinket and Lucas.

"Get yer hover-bike ready," he said.

"Why don't we get Lena to fly us to Junkertown?" asked Trinket. "It's faster."

"Trinket, that's a great idea!" Mykie said, cheerfully.

And with that, Trinket, Mykie, and Lucas rushed out of the apartment and down the corridor to find Tracer.

As she ran, Trinket looked back towards her fathers.

"Don't go," Junkrat pleaded to her.

But Trinket turned and left with Mykie and Lucas.

The hurt and betrayal Junkrat felt as he and Roadhog watched them disappear around the corner was enough to make him want to break down, scream, cry, punch the wall. Anything!

"Well?" said Junkrat, turning to Roadhog angrily. "Go after them!"

"No," said Roadhog. "They need to make their own choices."

Junkrat lost it.

"FUCKING TRAITOR!" he screamed, getting up in Roadhog's face. "YOU TRYING TO USURP MY AUTHORITY NOW? AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?"

Roadhog didn't even flinch as Junkrat continued to scream in his face. Instead, choosing to just turn and calmly walk away.

He knew there was no reasoning with Junkrat when he was this angry.

"DON'T YA WALK AWAY FROM ME, YA FAT _FUCK!_ " Junkrat shrieked.

He grabbed at Roadhog's breathing tubes that connected him to his oxygen machine, yanking them free from his mask.

Roadhog immediately doubled over, gasping and wheezing for air.

"Oh, shit!" gasped Junkrat.

He looked on wide-eyed as Roadhog struggled for breath, horrified at what he had just done.

How could he? Junkrat knew Roadhog needed to be hooked up to his oxygen machine at all times! Why would he do that to the man he loved?

Junkrat promptly handed the tubes back to Roadhog, who plugged them back into the breathing filters and inhaled a lungful of air.

Relief flooded Junkrat as he watched his husband's laboured breathing start to grow more steady.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, Roadhog turned around to face him.

Rat didn't need to see Hog's face to know how furious he was.

"Mate. O-oh god. I'm so sorry," Junkrat stuttered.

But it was too late.

Without saying a word, Roadhog shoved Junkrat out of the apartment and slammed the door shut.

"Roadie?" Junkrat yelled, banging on the door. "Roadie, I'm sorry! Let me in, Roadie!"

After a few minutes of banging on the door, it became clear to him what Roadhog wasn't going to open it anytime soon.

Letting out a huge sigh, Junkrat decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

...

As he hobbled down the hallway, a million things ran through Junkrat's mind.

He should have seen it coming, Rat thought. Everyone alway left him eventually. His friends, the fuckers at Overwatch, his own parents who he never knew, even his kids and husband didn't like him much now. It seemed like his whole world and everything in it was falling apart.

In that moment, it felt like the whole world was against him.

As Junkrat continued his walk, he came upon a mirrored hallway.

As he peered into his reflection, it dawned on him just how old he looked. How old he was.

His hair had thinned and turned almost white, the bald patches on his head more pronounced, his back was hunched and arthritic, and his face had wrinkles around his eyes, nose, and mouth.

Compared to his young, energetic, twenty-five-year-old self, he was almost unrecognisable as the Mad Australian Bomber he once was.

As Junkrat looked back over his life, he thought about all his past achievements, his past mistakes, and his past regrets. It felt alien to him, looking back on his life.

Before the brain injury, Junkrat had always just lived in the moment. Hardly looking forward or back. But now he had no reason to.

He never thought he would live as long as he had. He hadn't planned to either. Junkrat always thought he would have gone out with a bang by now.

He never thought he would end up more crippled than he already was. He had always been a "live fast, die young" kind of of guy. Junkrat never thought he would end up as some old sick fuck who could barely wipe his own arse, let alone blow shit up like he used to.

The possibility of growing old _at all_ had just never occurred to him.

And now that he had, what was he supposed to do? Just grow older and sicker while the rest of the world moved on without him?

Junkrat could almost see his younger self staring back at him. Ash-covered faced and full of chaotic energy. His RIP-tire fixed to his back and his frag-launcher at the ready.

He felt like a shadow of his former self in comparison.

Dead and wasting.

If his younger self could see him now, Junkrat thought, what a disappointment he would think he is.

Oh, what he would give to be the Mad Australian Bomber again.

"Go to sleep," came a voice from behind Junkrat, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Confused, he looked up. And immediately jumped as he saw the reflection of Widowmaker hanging upside-down just behind him. Her riffle trained inches from his back.

Without warning, she pulled the trigger.

Junkrat yelped as he felt a sharp sting in his shoulder. He felt around and found a tranquilliser dart lodged in his shoulder blade.

Soon, everything started going fuzzy and the room began spinning.

Unable to hold his balance anymore, Junkrat sank to the floor.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Widowmaker standing over his slumped form.


	7. Out Of The Shadows

Roadhog closed the book he was reading, marking the page he had left off on. Several more chapters of Outlander completed. Hog wasn't usually one to read books containing time travel, but anything to do with romance was right up his alley. And the fact that it was based on many historical events made it all the more better.

Putting the book aside, Roadhog noticed just how quiet and peaceful the apartment was. In fact, it had been that way for a while, he thought.

Roadhog looked over at the clock on the wall. Had it really been several hours since he and Junkrat had their spat? Speaking of which, where was Junkrat? Had he got lost trying to find his way back to the apartment again?

Sighing, Roadhog got up, using his cane for support. He supposed he best go and find Junkrat before he hurt himself. Hopefully, he would have calmed down by then.

...

Searching all of Junkrat's usual places and coming up empty, Roadhog decided to search the places he wouldn't normally think to look. When he still had no luck, Roadhog became concerned, beginning to suspect something was wrong.

Roadhog's thoughts ran through the possibilities of what might have happened to Junkrat.

Perhaps he was just lost. Perhaps he had wandered off the base. Or perhaps it was possible that Junkrat was injured, maybe even unconscious.

The very thought made Roadhog's blood run cold.

It was then he spotted Baptiste. Hog wasn't exactly keen on asking anyone for help, but this was potentially urgent.

"Hey!" he called, approaching the other man.

"Oh! Hey there!" Baptiste greeted him, rather chipper. "How are you doing, Mako? Say, where's Jamison?"

"I was hoping you would know," Roadhog said, slightly out of breath.

"Sorry, Mako. I haven't seen him," Baptiste answered. "Is everything alright?"

"He’s missing," said Roadhog.

"Is he?" Baptiste asked. "Well, if you need me to, I could help you look for him. Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

"Thanks," Hog grumbled, walking off.

After another half hour of fruitless searching, he bumped into D.va and Lúcio fresh from a mission. Needless to say, they were both surprised to see Roadhog come lumbering after them at such a fast pace. The sight would be intimidating if they weren't worried about him collapsing through sheer breathlessness.

"Hey, you okay there?" D.va asked, seeing how winded Hog was.

Roadhog leaned on the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Have you... seen Jamison?" he asked between exhausted breaths.

"Um... no, we haven't," said Lúcio, confused. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Roadhog let out a frustrated huff.

"I can't find him," he admitted, slowly getting his breath back. "Something's wrong."

"You mean to say, he's missing?" said D.va, beginning to grow concerned herself.

"Well... we could always ask Athena to go over the security footage to see where he's at!" Lúcio suggested.

"Yeah!" D.va agreed. "We'll surely find him that way!"

...

The aircraft flew across the Indian Ocean, traveling south towards the Australian city of Darwin. The plan was to stop there, refuel, then head further south towards Junkertown.

In the cabin, Trinket watched Lucas jigging his leg and wringing his hands in agitation. It was evident to her that he was worried about the wellbeing of his mother.

"Not long now!" Tracer announced over the intercom. "Only twenty minutes out from the Darwin coast."

Trinket saw her sister place a hand on Lucas' jittering knee.

"Don't worry," she cooed. "We'll get there. I know we will."

Lucas stopped jigging his leg, relaxing a little at Mykie's touch.

The aircraft continued on its journey to Darwin.

...

"Hey, Athena!" called Lúcio. "Could you bring up the security footage with Junkrat from the last few hours?"

" **Searching** ," Athena said, going over the footage.

"You know, I heard about what happened to Lucas," D.va suddenly commented.

Roadhog turned to face D.va.

"I hate to say it," she continued, undeterred. "But I can't say I'm surprised. Jamie hasn't even _had_ a fuse lately."

"Yeah," Lúcio agreed. "I mean, we do still care about him and all that. But it's just... it feels like we're constantly walking on eggshells around him."

Roadhog stood there, taking in what they both had to say about his husband. As unpleasant as it was to hear these things, he couldn't help but agree with them.

"Why did he do it anyway?" asked D.va.

"He found out that Mykie and Lucas are dating one another. He didn't take it well," Roadhog explained.

"They're together?" said Lúcio. "Huh. How do you feel about that?"

Roadhog shrugged.

" **I have found all footage of Junkrat from the past three hours** ," announced Athena. " **Would you like to see?** "

"Sure, Athena!" said D.va.

The footage appeared in front of them on a holographic screen. The footage played smoothly but fast paced.

They saw Junkrat being kicked out of the apartment, they saw him banging on the door, then walking off. Which was all he did in the rest of the footage. Wandering aimlessly from hallway to hallway, and room to room, before cutting off suddenly.

"Hey! What happened?" asked Lúcio, slightly annoyed.

" **It appears that thirty minutes of footage featuring Junkrat has been deleted** ," said Athena.

"What!" exclaimed D.va.

"Can't you retrieve the deleted footage?" asked Lúcio.

" **Unfortunately, I cannot retrieve the deleted footage** ," said Athena.

"Why has the footage been deleted?" asked D.va.

" **It appears that the security footage has been hacked and tampered with** ," said Athena. " **The footage in question has been scrubbed from the record's files.** "

Alarm began to set in for Roadhog. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

"Huh?" said Lúcio, baffled. "Who, or what would do that? And why?"

"Whoever did it," said Roadhog. "Clearly wanted Jamison to disappear."

...

Everything was hazy. His mind a constant fog.

Junkrat groggily opened his eyes slightly, wincing at the light entering them despite how dark the place was. He stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling.

What happened? How did he get here? And more importantly, where was he?

Junkrat then realized that whatever he was lying on was soft and smooth. Moving his left hand over the surface and hearing that familiar ruffle of fabric confirmed his suspensions. To say that the bed was the most luxurious thing he had ever laid on was a sheer understatement. Junkrat wanted to wrap himself in the sheets they were that soft.

That was when he felt something hard around his left wrist.

Forcing his eyes open, Junkrat saw a metallic handcuff on his wrist. It was the sort that forced you to stay within several feet of something lest you receive an electric shock.

Suddenly, the memories of what had happened came flooding back to him. The shock of seeing Widowmaker, the sting of the dart in his shoulder, and watching her stand over him as he blacked out.

Junkrat sat bolt upright, the sedative having worn off just enough to put Junkrat on high alert. He scanned the room he was in, taking in his new surroundings.

The bedroom looked extremely posh and expensive, if a little dated. It was certainly far too expensive for the likes of him.

"Well, looks like someone is finally awake," came a voice in one corner of the room.

Junkrat turned just in time to see Sombra materialize into existence.


	8. A Deal With The Devil

"AH! YOU?" Junkrat shrieked, scrambling backwards until his back was against the headboard.

Sombra approached the bed he was on, like a cat stalking her prey.

"Where, where am I? What d'ya want from me?" Junkrat stammered, shying away from her. “W-what ya gonna do to me? Beat me? Cut me? Drown me?"

"Oh, calm down, Jamison. Like I would hurt you," Sombra said, nonchalantly.

"Like hell you won't!" Junkrat growled, unconvinced.

" _Relax_ ," said Sombra. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it while you were still drugged. Much easier that way."

Junkrat froze, keeping his eyes fixed on Sombra. To say he was still wary of her was a sheer understatement. But he couldn't deny the logic of what she was saying. Clearly, he had been brought here for a reason. And whatever that reason was, he was needed alive for it.

“And just where is this?” he demanded, eyeing her cautiously. “And why am I here?”

"Well, if you must know," said Sombra. "You're in the Talon headquarters."

"And _why_ am I here, exactly?" Junkrat asked again.

"The reasons you're here are twofold," she explained. "The first being, we're in need of new recruits."

Junkrat let out a bitter laugh.

"Bit late there, mate," he quipped. "Me days of causing mayhem are over."

Sombra saw the emptiness in his eyes as he said it.

“Look, Jamison," she said, feigning compassion. "My associates and I are well aware of your... er... predicament. And we’d like to cut you a deal. If you're willing to work with us, we'll be willing to help you get your old life back. How does that sound?"

Junkrat stared at Sombra wide-eyed, absolutely taken in by the offer.

But as soon as he was drawn in, the suspicion and wariness crept back again. The deal sounded so good, inviting even! But knowing Talon, they would want something in return.

"There is one thing we want from you," Sombra said as if she had read his mind. "One little thing, really."

"Yeah? What's that?" asked Junkrat, a little freaked out.

"Oh, just that rumoured treasure of yours," Sombra said like it was no big deal. "And your cooperation of course."

"What? No way! You ain't having me treasure!" Junkrat yelled, outraged.

"Oh, c'mon, Jamie," cooed Sombra. "Just think. All of your problems. Poof! Gone. Just like that. All _you_ have to do is accept our offer."

Images of being strong and able again played throughout Junkrat's mind. He saw himself, lobbing bombs and howling like the madman he once was, unleashing his power of destruction. His RIP-tire on his back and his frag-launcher in his hand where they belonged.

A delirious grin crept across Junkrat's face.

"You know better," Roadhog's disembodied voice said out of the blue.

Junkrat furrowed his brow in confusion. What was this voice, that sounded so eerily like his husband, talking about?

"Think about what you're leaving behind," Roadhog's voice continued.

The treasure? It wasn't like they weren't trying to find someone to buy it off them anyway. Roadhog would still get his fifty percent cut of the profit. Besides, what could be a better investment?

"You'll lose more than that," said Roadhog.

Such as?

"The life we've made."

Junkrat couldn't help but see the logic in Roadhog's argument. Joining Talon would mean abandoning Overwatch. And in turn, would mean leaving behind the very people he knew and loved. Including his own family.

But none of that would matter if he didn't get himself fixed.

All of Junkrat's problems had only started since he’d had the cancer, and the ensuing brain damage from the therapy and kidnapping. He was broken now. Broken, weak, useless, and incapable of even the most basic tasks. Tasks he loved. Like making bombs.

If he just went along with what Talon wanted, then he would be strong again, his life would have meaning again, all his problems with would go away, especially his problems with his friends and family.

Everyone would be happy again.

 _He_ would be happy again.

"Well?" said Sombra, snapping Junkrat out of his thoughts. "Do we have a deal?"

She held out her hand.

Junkrat took it.

"Yeah!" he said, eagerly. "Deal!"

...

Roadhog, Lucio, and D.va stood in the mirrored hallway, eyeing Junkrat's cane lying on the floor.

“Well, this is the last place he was seen," said D.va. "And by the looks of things, this is the place he went missing. Let’s take a look around."

Despite looking absolutely calm, Roadhog was secretly close to panicking. Especially since the only thing to suggest Junkrat had been here was the security feed and his cane. Other than that, there was nothing to indicate what had happened to Junkrat.

"Er... hey! I found something," called Lúcio, a weariness in his voice.

Everyone approached Lúcio to see what he was looking up at.

"Woah woah woah! Don't get too close!" warned Lúcio, putting his arm out to stop his friends.

Looking up, D.va and Roadhog froze where they stood.

Fixed to the ceiling, was an unexploded Venom Mine.

"How the hell did _that_ get there?" asked D.va.

Roadhog's blood turned cold, a million thoughts running through his head as he realised what this meant.

Had Junkrat been kidnapped?

Was it Talon?

Where had they taken him?

What had they done to him?

Where was Junkrat now?

Was he alive?

Was he dead?

Roadhog clenched his fists as he felt his heart start racing. Fearing more and more for his husband's safety.

...

Junkrat hobbled behind Sombra as she led him through the dark and dingy stone hallway. Luckily for him, Sombra had been kind enough to provide him with a new cane. Junkrat followed Sombra through the maze of dark corridors, a newfound sense of hope and determination in him.

As they both entered the main Talon hall, everyone who was sat there turned and stared at them. Clearly, they had been expected.

"Everyone!" announced Sombra, throwing her arms out. "Meet our newest member! Why don't you introduce yourself, Junkrat?"

Junkrat glared at the omnic, Maximilien, sizing him up.

Maximilien sighed.

"Have we really sunk so low, that our best hope is a Junker with brain damage?" he asked.

Junkrat was about to go up to the omnic suit and whack him with his new cane when Sombra stepped in front of him.

She opened up her hand and produced a news article.

"You remember when the Dorado bank in Mexico was robbed? Who do you think did that?"

The screen changed, showing a different article.

"Or what about when the Crown Jewels in the UK were stolen? Who do you think that was?"

Several articles popped up this time, showing all the crimes Junkrat had done in the past.

"Who do you think was behind all of these? Who do you think was behind all that meticulous planning? I'll tell you who. There is no one more cunning and ingenious than the man standing right here."

Junkrat felt his ego swell full to bursting.

"And sure, there are loads of successful criminals out there," Sombra continued. "But can you count how many that also have a mysterious treasure? One that could put us back on the world stage?"

"Oi! I thought _I_ was the important one here, not me treasure!" Junkrat protested.

" _Don't worry_ , Jamison," said Sombra, shutting off the screens and putting an arm around him. "Trust me, you are just as, if not more important than your treasure is."

Junkrat felt eyes on him from the other side of the room.

Moira sat, staring at Junkrat from the shadows. Eyeing him like she would one of her specimens.

Junkrat stared Moira down, almost daring her to make a move.

"Oh! How could I have forgotten?" said Sombra. "I trust you need no introduction, but I'll give one anyway. Jamison, meet Dr O'Deorean."

“I must say, the subject is in... quite a state,” Moira said dryly, eyeing him up and down.

Insulted, Junkrat opened his mouth to protest.

"But the brain damage is an easy enough fix," she continued.

Junkrat stared at Moira in astonishment, already reeled in by the sheer confidence in her words.

Then something hit him.

"Hang on a minute," he said. "How come my doc can't fix me, but you can?"

Moira, unfazed by Junkrat's scepticism, gestured towards Reaper.

"Gabriel here was on the brink of death when I got a hold of him," she said. "It's thanks to me that he's now capable of things most people can only dream of. He has now transcended not only what it means to be human, but what it means to be alive or dead. Now tell me, Jamison. Is Angela capable of such talents?"

Junkrat thought of Genji and how Mercy had given him a second chance. If Genji could have one, why couldn't he? So what if it meant he had to give up his treasure? If it meant he could have his old life back and fix everything with his friends and family, it would be worth it.

Besides, he could always get a new treasure.

But still, Junkrat couldn't shake off the nagging doubt gnawing at him. There was just something about this whole thing that wasn't right somehow.

Junkrat let out a nervous giggle.

"Guess I've got nothing to lose," he said.

Still, he was unable to shake the sense of unease he felt about the whole thing.


	9. A Helping Hand

Tracer's aircraft touched down on the outskirts of Junkertown. The doors lowered, and Trinket, Mykie, and Lucas stepped out.

"You lot go on ahead! I'm gonna stay here and keep the aircraft safe," said Tracer.

"Okay! See ya later!" said Mykie.

"Bye, Lena!" Trinket called back, before heading off to join her sister.

"Stick with me, I'll keep you safe," Lucas said, as they meandered their way though the wooden shacks.

"Sure, like last time?" Mykie teased.

"Just... keep yer wits about ya," Lucas murmured.

As they walked, Trinket took in the decay and dereliction of the place. It was just as run-down as the last time she had seen it. Though she had forgotten how bad Junkertown smelt. The place stank heavily of oil, and there was definitely an open sewer nearby.

Trinket thought about when she and Mykie were last in Junkertown. She remembered the poverty and despair in the people's faces. But also, how mean they were to Mykie and her. Especially the Queen.

Had things got any better since she and her sister were last here?

Trinket certainly hoped so.

After making their way through the outskirts of Junkertown, they stopped outside a shack that Trinket and Mykie assumed was Lucas' home. Lucas knocked.

Anxiety formed in the pit of Mykie's stomach as she realised she was about to meet her boyfriend's family. Many thoughts ran through her head. Would they like her? Would they not? Would they chase her and Trinket all the way to the aircraft, never to return?

Mykie quickly dismissed those silly thoughts. She couldn't let herself forget why they had come back to Junkertown. Now was not the time to make this about her.

"Who is it?" came a child's voice from behind the door.

"It's me!" Lucas shouted back.

The door opened to reveal a black-haired boy, no older that twelve. His eyes lit up when he saw his older brother.

"Lucas!" he cheered, stepping outside the front door.

"Hey there, Michael! How've you been?" Lucas said, embracing his younger brother.

Suddenly, Michael shrunk back behind the door when he saw Mykie and Trinket standing behind himself and Lucas.

"Lucas?" Michael asked, nervously. "Who are they?"

"Eh, don't worry about them, they're with me," Lucas reassured. "This is Mykie, and her sister, Trinket."

Michael gave an awkward wave to them.

Trinket waved back.

"Have you come back to see Mum?" asked Michael, turning back to Lucas.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" asked Lucas.

Michael eyed Mykie and Trinket with suspicion, before opening the door wider.

...

Entering the shack was like stepping into a indoor rubbish tip. The place was dark, dingy, and sweltering due to a lack of fans or air-conditioning. The only thing stopping the heat from permeating every inch of the place were the rags and wooden boards covering the broken windows.

There also appeared to have been signs of a struggle. There were bits of broken furniture, dishes, and possessions scattered everywhere.

"What a mess," Trinket commented.

"Trinket!" Mykie hissed.

"What? It is," said Trinket.

Suddenly, the door to the only other room in the shack burst open. A girl in her late teens entered the room.

Her eyes widened when she saw Trinket and Mykie.

"Michael?" she said, wearily. "Who are they? And why did you let them in here?"

"Hey, Ellie," said Lucas.

That was when the girl, Ellie, turned and her eyes grew even wider than before.

"Lucas?"

Ellie rushed over and hugged Lucas tight.

"Hey, it's alright," Lucas said, hugging her back. "I'm here."

That was when Ellie shoved him back.

"Why the bloody hell are ya only here now? How come we ain’t seen ya in months? Mum's been worried sick about ya! What with you being around Omnics all the time," Ellie yelled.

Lucas just stood there, taken aback by Ellie's outburst.

"Well? Aren't ya gonna say something?" demanded Ellie.

"Wha... what happened to the house?" was all Lucas could say, taking in the state of the place.

"Word's got out," said Ellie. "Everyone in Junkertown knows you're in Overwatch."

"What?" Lucas said.

"We're outcasts now," said Ellie. "No one wants to be around us, hardly anyone wants our business. Kids have been throwing stuff at the house. And just a few days ago, a few Junkers tried to ransack and burn the house down."

"You fought them off though, right?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah. No thanks to _you_ ," said Ellie. "But we've been having to make sure Mum doesn't off herself ever since."

Lucas just stared on in shock. When he could speak, his voice was small.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In the bedroom," Ellie answered.

Lucas immediately rushed to the bedroom door.

Once Lucas was gone, Ellie turned to eye Mykie and Trinket with suspicion.

"Hello!" Trinket greeted, waving.

"And you are?" Ellie demanded.

"I'm Mykie!" Mykie said. "And this is my sister, Trinket."

Mykie eagerly held out her hand.

"Why are you here?" Ellie asked, refusing Mykie's handshake.

"W-well," said Mykie, feeling awkward. "We're friends of Lucas-"

"I know who you are," Ellie realised. "Yer the cunts who humiliated the Queen!"

"What do you mean?" asked Trinket.

"You guys just rolled through here and shot up the gates with yer mech, and now the Queens got a stick up her arse about it!" Ellie yelled. "There's new 'rules' every week! People are getting beat up just for badmouthing her now. And the Queen is demanding even more taxes from us!"

Mykie and Trinket listened on in stunned silence as Ellie continued her ranting and raving.

"The Queen's taken more control of all the supply lines. It was already hard getting food before, but now? Now it's near impossible! And thanks to _you lot!_ "

Ellie pointed a finger at the girls.

"Me and me family are pariahs!"

Mykie didn't know what to say.

"We didn't mean to make things worse," said Trinket. "We just wanted our Dads back."

"Yeah? Well, it makes no difference now," growled Ellie.

...

For a while, Lucas just stood there, taking in the state of his mother.

He could see her hair was matted, her clothes were disheveled and unkempt, the way she slouched, and the dark bags under her eyes making her look older than she really was. It was such a pitiful sight, especially for a Junker.

Lucas tentatively approached his mother.

"Hey, Mum," he murmured.

His mother slowly looked up.

"I came as soon as I could," he said.

His mother didn't speak.

"I know what happened," said Lucas, sitting down next to his mother.

He brought her into a tight side hug.

His mother still didn't say anything.

"Why would ya do something like that?" Lucas cooed, like he was talking to a child rather than his mother. "What would happen to Ellie and Michael if ya did? I can't be here all the time. They _need_ ya."

Still, she remained silent. It was as if there was nobody home.

"What are we gonna do with ya, eh?"

...

Back in the main room of the shack, Mykie spotted a wooden broom in one corner that had seemingly been untouched by the ransack.

Immediately, she went over and grabbed it.

"What ya doing?" Ellie asked, looking at her with suspicion.

"Well, Trinket and I might as well help out a little, since we're here now," said Mykie, beginning to sweep the floor.

"Don't steal anything!" Ellie said, watching her with confusion.

"No need to worry about that!" Mykie said, nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Trinket and Michael also began to help by picking up possessions and turning the furniture upright.

"Don't break anything either!" Ellie commanded.

"Then help!" Trinket ordered back.

Ellie let out a frustrated huff.

"I'll get some water," she grumbled to herself.


	10. Temptation And Treason

Junkrat gazed curiously at a colourful range of chemicals in various tubes and bottles.

"Hey, Junkrat!" called Sombra, snapping Junkrat out of his trance.

"What is that stuff?" asked Junkrat, referring to the chemicals.

"Eh, you'll need to ask the Doc about that," Sombra replied.

"Those chemicals aren't important," Moira said, dismissively.

She beckoned Junkrat to follow her through the laboratory.

"This is where the surgery will take place," Moira said, gesturing towards a very scary looking operating table.

Junkrat gulped as he stared at the many contraptions and restraints on it. Unease grew in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, Moira tapped away at a tablet and a holographic screen flashed into existence. Junkrat tore his eyes away from the operating table and looked at the hologram behind him. On it, were various metalic devices slowly spinning in place.

"These are the implants you'll be getting," said Moira. "They'll be inserted into your head, under the skull, and down your spine towards your pelvis."

Junkrat gazed at the shining devices, so unlike the prosthetics already attached to his body, and felt a chill run down his spine. This might work, Junkrat thought. It could! He could be making chaos and causing mayhem again. He could be hanging out with his friends again. He would be the husband and father he used to be. He would no longer be a burden on his family.

But then he remembered Reaper and Widowmaker and what Moira had done to them. He wasn't quite ignorant to what she was capable of. It was for this reason that he didn't quite trust her.

Questions bubbled up. A nervous titter he couldn't hold back.

"That don't look like junk, but I bet it's still gonna hurt going in, eh? Am I gonna be on a stretcher for weeks recovering or something?"

"The surgery is keyhole surgery done under general anesthesia," said Moira, her voice uncaring. "It won't be too invasive, I assure you."

"But there's gotta be a catch here!" Junkrat insisted. "What's the catch, Doc?"

"Relax," said Sombra. "Like I said earlier, the only catches are that you tell us where your treasure is, and that you work for us from now on."

"Er... not so sure I can do that," Junkrat said, obviously uncomfortable. "I've got a family ya see. Two girls and a husband."

"Forget about them," Moira said dismissively.

"What! No way! They're me family!" exclaimed Junkrat.

Sombra decided to elaborate.

"You're really worried about that right now?" she asked, checking her nails. "The family ship has sailed, friend. Mako kicked you out, and your little daughter has a new 'daddy' doesn't she? And it's not like the older one will stick around much longer either. Honestly? Forget it. What good are they to you anymore?"

Junkrat stared at Moira and Sombra, a pained expression on his face.

"Just picture it," said Sombra, putting her arm around Junkrat. "If you stick with us, you'll be back to causing mayhem in no time."

Junkrat saw himself, lobbing bombs and cackling like the madman he once was. And despite knowing what he would be leaving behind, the temptation was too much for him to resist.

A huge grin crept across Junkrat's face.

"How soon can we start?" he asked, eagerly.

"In two days time," said Moira.

...

In the board room of Overwatch, Roadhog and the other members sat in sombre silence while listening to Sojourn go over the plan to rescue Junkrat.

With a determined sigh, Sojourn turned to the gathered crowd.

"Now seems as a good a time as we're going to get to address it: I believe, Talon is once again rising, and that they are behind the dissapearance of our comrade."

There was an audible gasp from the crowd.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" asked Mei.

"There have been rumours circling around for years about various activities being linked back to Talon members," explained Sojourn. "There's also been reports of suspicious activity in their old headquarters. And now, thanks to Lúcio, we have definite proof that it's them."

"Why ain't we been told any of this 'till now?" asked McCree.

"The information was mostly classified and on a need to know basis. Even I don't know all the details," said Sojourn. "Any other questions?"

"What is the plan?" asked Mercy.

"It's likely that agent Fawkes has been taken to, and is being held at the old Talon headquarters in Venice," explained Sojourn. "There's little reason to think that Talon is as powerful as it used to be, but we can't afford to take chances. Which is why we need a tactical stealth plan in order to break into the Talon headquarters and retrieve Junkrat."

"Sounds like the good old days," commented McCree.

Silent, Roadhog listened. He was just as much waiting for Sojourn to be done talking as he was to be done listening. Because there was nothing in her words that he could act on.

Even if he could be useful here, the impulse still remained. Junkrat was in danger, and Roadhog desperately wanted to pull him out with his own two hands. But his health was such that he knew he would be useless in a rescue mission, or any mission for that matter.

Roadhog clenched his fists.

There was nothing he could do. The situation was out of his hands. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he had no choice but to put his trust in Sojourn and the ones who would rescue Junkrat.

But that wasn't to say that Roadhog didn't still have his doubts.


	11. What A Lovely Day!

As they picked up the last bits of debris and dust, tossing it outside for good measure, the shack was clean at last.

Mykie wiped a bit of sweat from her brow.

“Sure looks better than when we started,” she commented, proud of her and her company’s work.

"Yeah," said Ellie. "Didn’t even know you could clean!"

"Why did you think we couldn't clean?" asked Trinket, confused.

"Oh, I just assumed you had bots to do all that," replied Ellie.

Mykie remembered her time mopping floors and cleaning walls during her probation, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ellie huffed.

"Oh, nothing," Mykie giggled, wiping a tear from her eye.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, and Lucas and his mother stepped out. They stood there, baffled by how clean the shack had suddenly become.

"Ellie, have you and Michael just cleaned all that up?" asked Lucas.

"Yer friends helped us too!" said Michael, pointing to Trinket and Mykie.

Lucas turned to face Mykie.

"That so?"

"We just wanted to help is all," said Mykie, almost worried she had done something wrong.

"Thank you," Lucas' mother said, her voice hoarse.

A huge grin spread across Lucas' face.

In spite of their apparent approval, Ellie shot a mistrustful glance towards Mykie and Trinket. Clearly, it wasn't enough to win her over.

"Hi!" Mykie said, holding out her hand. "You must be Lucas' Mum. I'm Mykie, and this is my sister, Trinket!"

Lucas' mother looked at Mykie's hand, then at her.

"I'm Ava," she finally said. "Are you friends of Lucas?"

"She's his girlfriend!" Trinket blurted out.

" _GIRLFRIEND?_ " exclaimed a horrified Ellie. "You never told us this, Lucas!"

"I _was_ gonna," Lucas said, defensively.

"Yeah, right, _sure_ you were," Ellie snarked. "I'm sure that after fucking off for months on end, you were _totally_ going to fess up to trading us in for some... some... spoiled _city wanker!_ What did you even come back for?"

Suddenly, a voice came crackling over the intercom.

"Mykie, Trinket, Lucas, need you back here!"

"What is it? What's wrong, Lena?" asked Mykie, sensing the urgency in Tracer's voice.

"I've got company! The aircraft's been found! I can't hold them off much longer!" Tracer yelled.

"Okay Lena, we'll be right there," said Mykie. "Trinket?"

"Yeah?" said Trinket.

"Barricade the doors and do whatever you can to protect Ava and the kids," Mykie ordered.

"What! No way! I'm not staying with her!" Ellie protested.

"Ellie, you have to," Lucas said, sternly.

"Who's it going to be then?" Ellie challenged. "Us, or your fancy new friends?"

Mykie ran to the door.

"Look, I'll talk to ya about this later. Right now, I need to go do me job," said Lucas, rushing out to join Mykie.

"You always choose yer mates over us!" Ellie called after him.

She then turned and scowled at Trinket.

Trinket returned her dirty look.

"There's no point being angry at me," she said, sternly. "And stop being such a brat."

...

Mykie and Lucas sprinted over to the aircraft. There, they saw Tracer zipping around while firing warning shots at the Junkers.

"OI! WILL YOU LOT CUT IT OUT!" Lucas yelled at the Junkers attacking Tracer.

Upon hearing Lucas' voice, they turned to him and sneered.

"Well, if it ain't Parker the omnic fucker," one Junker jeered, spitting on the ground in front of him.

"Hey, Parker! How's yer cushy little job at Overwatch?" another asked, mockingly. "They fucked you over yet?"

"Better not try anything mate," a third growled. "'Less ya wanna get shanked."

Lucas clenched his fists in a tense fury.

Seeing this, the Junkers ramped up their mockery.

"Hey, Parker! Tell us, how's yer slag of a Mum doing?" The first Junker asked. "Still trying to off herself, is she?"

Lucas stepped forward, gritting his teeth.

"Don't," Mykie said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, do what yer posh sheila tells ya, Parker!" the second Junker taunted. "Or we'll make her _and_ yer whole family sqeal!"

With a shout, Lucas errupted into motion, yanking something from inside his jacket. By the time Mykie registered that it was a gun, it was too late to do anything.

The Junker that had threatened to rape the four people Lucas deeply cared about most, slumped to the ground, bleeding profusely.

Everyone froze where they stood, apprehension plastered on everyone's faces.

While it took Mykie a moment to react, what had just happened was so outside the things that she thought she knew about Lucas.

The other Junkers showed no such surprise.

They rushed forward, pulling their own weapons.

With no time to think, Mykie and Lucas ran in the opposite direction.

Some of the Junkers opened fire.

Lucas turned around and shot back at them.

Then Mykie found her voice.

"Lucas, what the hell? What did you do?" she yelled, lobbing a smoke grenade.

"What?" Lucas rebutted. "You heard what they said! You heard what they wanted to do to you and me family!"

Mykie and Lucas dashed behind one of the shacks.

"That doesn't mean you can just kill them!" yelled Mykie, brandishing her chain whip.

Lucas fired a few more rounds from behind the corner.

"So what was I supposed to do then? Ignore 'em?" Lucas demanded, attempting to let off more rounds, only to hear a dreaded click signaling he had run out of bullets.

Mykie threw a flash grenade at a Junker trying to sneak up on them.

"Maybe next time, you make sure you don't pick fights you can't win!" Mykie shrieked, before thrashing a Junker that was too close for comfort.

Suddenly, Tracer appeared with a Pulse Bomb in hand.

"Time's up!"

She then whisked Mykie and Lucas away just as the bomb exploded.

The Pulse Bomb engulfed the nearby buildings, killing and injuring anyone nearby.

Tracer, Mykie, and Lucas just stared at the unfolding chaos.

"Well," Tracer said out of the blue. "I suppose we better get going before-"

" _LUCAAAS!_ " came Ava's voice from a few shacks away.

Tracer, Mykie, and Lucas turned and saw Ava, Ellie, Michael, and Trinket running towards them.

Ava rushed over to Lucas and embraced him tightly.

Trinket did so likewise with Mykie.

Ava pulled back, tugging at Lucas' clothes to check him over.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" she asked, frantically.

"I'm fine, Mum, I'm okay," Lucas said, a little embarrassed.

Finding only superficial wounds, Ava immediately calmed down.

"Are you okay, Mykie?" Trinket asked, equally concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Mykie reassured.

Everyone then turned and stared at the carnage.

Trinket took a tentative step closer, investigating the bodies lying on the ground.

"Some of them are still moving!" she said.

Taking in the sight, Ava brought her hands to wring the hem of her shirt.

"Is anyone left? Will they come for us?" she asked, nervously.

Tracer took a closer look at the dead and injured Junkers lying on the ground. The ones that weren't dead were either unconscious, or moaning in agony.

"... I'll just get something to put the fire out. Then I'll see if I can do anything for these poor buggers," said Tracer, zipping off to the aircraft.

Ava couldn't stop wringing her hands and looking around wide-eyed.

"They'll know it's us," she kept saying, over and over again. "They'll know it's us. And they'll never let us forget it! The Queen's gonna throw us out. Who knows what will happen after that?"

"Mum, it's okay. You're just having another panic attack," Ellie tried to comfort her mother.

Ava's anxiety grew as all the worst case scenarios ran through her head in a loop. She began hyperventilating.

"Mum?" Michael piped up. "Mum, it's okay."

But it wasn't.

Seeing how distressed Ava was, Mykie looked to Lucas for answers. Unfortunately, Lucas had none. And worse still, he knew his mother's fears weren't exactly unfounded.

Then Trinket got an idea.

"Why don't you come back with us to Overwatch?" She suggested out of the blue.

After getting a handle on her breathing, Ava looked up at Trinket, confused.

"Is that doable?" Lucas asked, hopeful.

"I... I'm not sure," said Mykie, looking back towards where Tracer was.

By this time, Tracer had finished putting out the fire, and giving the surviving Junkers biotic injections to better their chances of survival. Though, whether they would was still up in the air.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Tracer had popped up among them.

"So, what did I miss then?" she asked, rather chipper.

"Please!" Ava begged, grabbing ahold of Tracer and sinking to her knees. "Please, take us with you!"

Tracer almost didn't know how to react to such an outburst.

"Hey, hey!" she said, gently prizing Ava's hands off of her. "What's brought this on, 'ey?"

" _She_ promised we could all come back with you," said Ellie, pointing to Trinket.

Tracer looked at Trinket, stunned.

"I... I don't know," she said, avoiding eye contact. "I'm not sure Sojourn would allow it."

"Please!" Ava pleaded. "Please don't leave us here. Those were some of the Queen's enforcers. When word gets out about all this, she'll send all of Junkertown after us! Even if you can't take me, at least take me kids. They don't deserve what'll happen to 'em."

Tracer looked to Ellie and Michael, then back to Ava. She couldn't help but see where she was coming from. They had after all killed some Junkers. Many of whom might have had families and friends who would want revenge for what she, Mykie, and Lucas had done. With that in mind, Tracer made her decision.

"Don't worry," she said, kneeling down to Ava. "I'm not leaving you here. I'm pretty sure Sojourn will understand once we explain your situation to her."

Ava looked up at Tracer, newfound hope in her eyes.

"But," Tracer continued. "It does mean you'll have to seek asylum."

Ava grabbed hold of Tracer and brought her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Er... no problem!" said Tracer, feeling a little awkward.

Mykie turned to Lucas with a huge grin on her face. In that moment, Lucas looked as though he had just won the lottery. And in a way, he had.

"Ellie! Michael!" Lucas called out to his siblings. "Run back to the house and pack all yer things! We're getting out of this shithole!"

He then took hold of Mykie and cheerfully spun her around in his arms, with Mykie letting out a cheerful laughter.

...

Keeping lookout from the window, Mykie could see the stretch of the Outback, and the sillouette of junkertown against the horizon. Several times she thought she saw movement that might have been people heading their way. But each time, it turned out to be a shadow, or the rustling of a small bush.

Behind her, she could hear Lucas moving around the room haphazardly, grabbing things and shoving them into a worn duffle bag, with no method that she could discern. Mykie could then hear Lucas curse obscenities as he struggled with the bag, which was now full to bursting.

"You need help with that?" Mykie finally asked, after watching Lucas try and fail to close the zip.

"Nope!" he replied, still jerking the zip tag.

Mykie left the window and approached him anyway.

After many minutes of tugging and heaving, they finally gave up.

"Guess we'll have to take the bag as it is," said Mykie.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, clearly exhausted.

"What's wrong?" asked Mykie, noticing that something was up.

"I _need_ to get me family out of Junkertown before the Queen gets ahold of 'em!" Lucas snapped, catching Mykie off guard.

He then closed his eyes and breathed for a few moments, trying to center himself.

"Sorry," said Lucas, a little sheepish.

Seeing how overwhelmed he was, Mykie quietly took hold of Lucas' hand.

Lucas gazed up at Mykie, losing himself in her eyes.

In that moment, Mykie could see the vulnerability he had been hiding up until now.

They stayed that way, just lost in each other.

Then Mykie kissed him.

Lucas kissed back.

Their kiss grew more and more passionate, until suddenly their hands were all over one another.

Then without warning, Lucas pushed Mykie onto her back and undid his belt, while she undid her's.

From outside the room, where Trinket was hauling the final bags outside, she could hear odd grunts and moans from the shacks bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying my fic and are excited for the next chapter. But before you coment, leave kudos, or go to the next chapter, I just wish to say something first.
> 
> I owe a lot of you an apology.
> 
> It was brought to my attention recently that the way I was trying to promote my fic was, to put it bluntly, forceful, obnoxious, pushy, and insensitive. And that many of you were made extremely uncomfortable by my actions as a result.
> 
> And for that I am sorry.
> 
> It was never my intention to cause anyone distress, or give the impression that I was treating the sensitive topics in my fics as trivial, or cute.
> 
> In future, I will only promote my fics and any commissions made of them on my own social media. I will still post links in discord servers, but will be sure to ask permission first, as well as put content warnings on them.
> 
> I hope that you will find it in you to forgive me for making you uncomfortable or causing distress.
> 
> Sincerly
> 
> JustSomeStranger, aka, Something-I-Dunno


	12. The Truth Comes Out

Junkrat was walking through the desolated Australian Outback.

He didn't know how he got to where he was, all he knew was that something was compelling him to move in the direction he was taking.

Junkrat shivered and hugged himself tight. The grey clouds above hung low, blocking out the sun, making it bitterly cold for the time of day it was.

As Junkrat moved forward, he realised he was walking without his cane. It was as if his brain injury had magically disappeared.

Then the hairs on the back of Junkrat’s neck stood up. He looked around, trying to spot anyone hiding in the grass, or behind the dead trees and bushes. But there was nothing. Just him. Nevertheless, it felt as if something was watching or following him. He wasn't quite sure of which.

Then he saw it.

There, in the distance, was a house and a windmill standing alone on the horizon.

It was then, Junkrat realised that he was walking towards it.

Before he knew it, he had reached a rusty gate that swung softly in the wind. Next to the gate was a hanging sign with faded letters on it.

Junkrat tried to read the sign, but the letters were too faded and jumbled to decipher. He quickly gave up and entered the gate.

The gate immediately swung shut behind him with a loud clang.

After getting over the shock of the sound, Junkrat turned and looked up at the house.

The house itself was abandoned and in a state of disrepair. The windows were cracked in some places and broken in others, the door was kicked in, and the roof was collapsing in some places.

Junkrat stared at the house. Somehow, it looked eerily familiar to him, but he didn't know why.

Suddenly the door began to slowly creak open, revealing nothing but darkness beyond.

It was as if the house was beckoning him to enter.

Staring into it, Junkrat could sense that there was something staring back at him. A feeling of foreboding creeping up his spine and rooting him to the spot.

Junkrat woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily.

Another nightmare.

He instinctively reached for Roadhog to comfort him, needing to cling to something. He didn't care if he annoyed him this time, he desperately needed the reassurance.

Except, this time there was no one there. Junkrat then realised where he was.

With no medication he could take, and no Roadhog to cuddle up to, Junkrat was too agitated to go back to sleep.

So failing that, he decided to give up and go for a walk to clear his head.

...

Junkrat wandered the dark halls aimlessly, with no real destination in mind. He walked. And walked. And walked. But no matter how far he roamed, his head was still the same jumbled mess it was when he woke up.

Damnit, he thought. Why couldn't he think straight?

Suddenly, a voice interrupted Junkrat's trail of thought.

"How much longer do I have to suffer like this?" Reaper's voice came from the door Junkrat had just passed.

"No need to thank me, Reyes, I only saved your life," Moira's sarcastic voice followed.

Junkrat looked back at the previous door and realised he was outside Moira's laboratory.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Reaper.

"You'll endure your current state as long as you're useful to both Talon and I," she finally answered.

Reaper sighed.

"At least I won't end up like the latest recruit will," he commented.

Junkrat listened, confused. Were they talking about him?

"Ah yes, the Lab-Rat," said Moira.

So, they _were_ talking about him!

"I've made some modifications to the implants since we showed them to him," said Moira.

"Will Junkrat have any free will afterwards?" asked Reaper.

"He will still retain his memories as Amélie has," said Moira. "But he won't complain nearly as much as you do by the time I'm done with him. With how much I plan to change him, he may even cease to be human."

Junkrat's blood ran cold at this horrifying revelation. Being stripped of his free will and reduced to a brainless omnic was not at all what he had bargained for.

Junkrat then realised that Reaper and Moira didn't know he had heard them.

He decided then and there he had to get out. Get away. Escape.

Junkrat hobbled down the endless dark corridors as fast as he could, almost losing his footing several times as he was unsteady even with his cane.

He desperately tried to find an exit. But the corridors only kept twisting this way and that, with no sign of a way out.

"Going somewhere?" came a voice from behind him.

Alarmed, Junkrat turned and saw Sombra standing behind him, arms crossed.

"Er... n-no!" he lied. "I was, I was... just, er... stretching me legs!"

Junkrat let out a nervous giggle.

Sombra narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't lie to me, Jamison," she said, her voice lower than usual. "I know when people are lying."

Junkrat froze where he stood, realising he'd been found out. He tried to think of what to do next, but all he could think of was to let out another anxious titter.

Then Junkrat did the most stupid thing anyone could do in his situation.

Without thinking, and without warning, Junkrat shoved Sombra aside with brute force and made a break for it.

But Sombra quickly got over the shock of being violently shoved. She stuck her foot out, kicking Junkrat's peg leg out from under him.

With a yelp, Junkrat collapsed to the floor.

Getting up, Sombra took out a remote controller with a single button on it and pressed.

Junkrat screamed and his body seized as the handcuff shocked him.

Junkrat looked up at Sombra, pleading with her for mercy.

She offered no such compassion.

...

Roadhog watched as Sojourn gave orders to the agents on their way to Talon HQ. Ana, Baptiste, Genji, Hanzo, McCree, and Echo were all silent as she briefed each one of them on what they would be doing.

A mixture of emotions ran through Hog as he listened.

On the one hand, he was utterly frustrated that he couldn't be the one rescuing Junkrat. He felt so useless just sitting there, watching it all happening on a screen. But on the other hand, the sheer hope he also felt of having his husband back, was almost too much to contain.

"Okay everyone," said Sojourn, finishing her speech. "Good luck."

...

Doomfist dragged Junkrat kicking and screaming into Moira's laboratory.

Junkrat fought with animalistic vigour as he was dragged over to the operating table. The very same operating table he had been shown just yesterday. Only this time, a huge surgical robot and lights hung over it.

Junkrat kicked, clawed, writhed, and bit as he was strapped down.

"LET ME GO YA FUCKING MONGRELS!" Junkrat shouted. "I NEVER SHOULD'A TRUSTED ANY OF YA!"

A huge light shone down on Junkrat, blinding him.

"Be quiet," Moira said, stepping into view.

"GET FUCKED!" Junkrat yelled, struggling against his bonds.

"The subject is currently being uncooperative," Moira spoke into a recording device. "It seems I will have to use a stronger sedative than originally planned."

Junkrat froze.

"Heh-hey... l-let's not be too hasty now," he stuttered, nervously. "That treasure of mine? You can have it! All of it! It's all yours! Just let me out, and I'll take you to it... you can use it for whatever evil world domination plan you can think of just, let me go... _Please?_ "

"I couldn’t care any less about that treasure of yours as much as the others do," Moira said, nonchalantly. "As for me, the only thing about you I care to know is what makes you tick, and how I can make use of it."

"FUCK YOU, YA FUCKING FUCK! I'LL FUCK YOU UP, YA MICK!"

Junkrat thrashed and writhed even harder against his bonds as he continued yelling threats and profanities.

Suddenly, Junkrat began to feel his life being sucked out of him. He looked up and saw Moira using her Biotic Grasp on him. Junkrat panicked as he felt his strength wane and his body grow tired.

Moira just stood over him, triumphant.

"Tell me, Jamison," she gloated. "How does it feel?"

"Stop... please," Junkrat begged.

"As long as you promise to be good," Moira said, clearly enjoying what she was doing to him.

"Yes," Junkrat said, his voice hoarse. "I'll be good. Just... please stop."

Moira released her Biotic Grasp from Junkrat, who slumped back into the operating table feeling absolutely drained.

Moira then went back out of view.

Junkrat lay on the operating table, desperately trying to think of a way to escape.

He thought of his friends and family. He thought of Roadhog and the girls. And of D.va and Lúcio. He only ever wanted to make things better, to do right by them. And now, Junkrat realised, he might never see them again. And the last memories any of them would have of Junkrat would be him being angry, violent, and miserable all the time.

Moira reappeared.

In her hand, was a syringe filled with a sedative.

A surge of panic overcame Junkrat and he began to wriggle and thrash at his bonds once more.

Moira moved the syringe towards Junkrat's neck.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!"

Then the lights went out.

The emergency lights came on soon after, bathing the laboratory in red.

...

Roadhog watched as the Orca approached the Talon headquarters. The door lowered as the aircraft began to lower onto the roof.

That was when the alarm sounded.

"Looks like our element of surprise is gone," said Sojourn. "Okay team, get in there! It's now, or never."

The team all scrambled off the orca and into the Talon lair, with Echo leading the charge.

The team of six stalked their way through the corridors that had been lit red by the emergency lights, giving the place a nightmarish look. The team kept a lookout for any Talon guards that might be around. But strangely enough, none showed up

"I don't like this," McCree commented. "Things are going way too smoothly."

Then, as if on queue, Reaper and Doomfist appeared ahead of them.

Reaper immediately shot at the team.

"Get in here!" Baptiste yelled, deploying his Immortality Field.

Genji stepped forward and deflected the bullets back at Reaper, who let out pained grunts before fleeing back behind the corner.

Echo then threw her sticky bombs at Doomfist, who retreated from them just in time.

Echo then readied herself to use her Focusing Beam to create a path. But before she could, Doomfist rushed forward and punched Echo, sending her smashing into the wall opposite.

Finally able to get a clear shot, Hanzo and McCree fired at Doomfist, forcing him to retreat.

Baptiste immediately turned his attention to Echo, who was gravely injured. He dragged her back into the Immortality Field.

"You go ahead! I need to stay and help Echo!" Baptiste barked over the alarm.

"You look after yourselves," said Ana, throwing one of her Biotic grenades at Echo to help.

She and the rest of the team charged down the corridor.

...

Junkrat opened one eye.

He saw Moira looking around, confused as to what was happening.

She then let out a dark chuckle

"I'm afraid your friends have little chance of getting to you in time," she said, before readying the syringe again.

Junkrat squeezed his eyes shut again, anticipating the sting of the needle.

Then Sombra appeared behind Moira.

Moira turned just as Sombra knocked the syringe out of her hand and plunged it into the side of her neck.

Moira stumbled back, the shock and confusion written all over her face.

"You traitor," she said, weakly.

"No," Sombra said, nonchalantly. "I'm just looking out for number one."

Moira began to slump slowly to the floor as the sedative began to take effect.

Sombra helped Moira sit against a wall of the laboratory, and made sure that she wouldn't bleed from hitting a major artery.

Junkrat looked at Sombra, confused.

"Why did ya save me?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Ask questions later," she answered, unstrapping him from the operating table and handing his cane back. "Come! This way!"

And she led him out of the laboratory and down the maze of corridors.

...

After many twists and turns, Sombra cornered Junkrat in a dead end.

"Hey! What the fuck is this?" demanded Junkrat.

"Well, I've done something for you, it's time for you to do something for me," Sombra reasoned. "That treasure of yours, you mind telling me where it is?"

"Yeah, I bloody mind!" Junkrat yelled, outraged. "You didn't get me fixed like ya promised! You just gave me to someone who tried to make me a fucking science experiment!"

"And I will send you back to her if you don't tell me where the treasure is," growled Sombra.

Junkrat shuddered at the thought of being at Moira's mercy again.

"So what is it going to be, Jamison?" Sombra continued. "You want to see your family again? All you have to do, is tell me where it is, and you'll be free to go."

Junkrat hated to admit it, but he knew she was right. He was so close, he even swore he could hear McCree, Hanzo, Ana, and Genji's voices nearby.

McCree was the first one to see Junkrat.

Junkrat pulled at his hair, wracking his brain for a decision.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," Sombra taunted.

McCree took aim at Sombra's head.

"ALRIGHT!" Junkrat yelled. "Alright. I'll tell ya. I'll tell ya where me treasure is."

McCree lowered his gun in disbelief.

Junkrat opened a compartment in his prosthetic arm and took out an old folded piece of crumpled paper.

Sombra took the paper and saw it was a crudely drawn map with instructions on it. She then took out the remote control for the handcuff and pressed the button.

Junkrat tensed up, expecting to be shocked at any minute.

But instead, the handcuff clicked open and dropped off.

The team all looked at each other in confusion. Just what was going on?

"Anything else I need to know?" asked Sombra.

"It takes two people to open the place where the treasure is kept," said Junkrat.

Sombra then turned and saw Genji, Ana, McCree, and Hanzo standing at the end of the hallway.

"Ah, the gallant heroes of the hour have arrived! No doubt you've come to save your little traitor," she said, mockingly.

"What are you talking about?" Hanzo demanded.

"Oh nothing, just that Junkrat here was oh so willing to switch sides for the right price," said Sombra, looking at her nails.

"Dunno what yer talking about!" Junkrat lied in quick succession.

"Oh, I think you do," said Sombra. "You have a lot of explaining to do. Tell them, Jamie. Tell them how you've contributed to Talon's efforts."

Sombra vanished.

Everyone froze where they stood.

"Is this true?" Genji asked, facing Junkrat.

"I didn't do nothing!" Junkrat yelled, getting defensive.

"Why don't I believe you?" McCree growled, eying Junkrat with suspicion.

"I dunno," said Junkrat. "Maybe because I didn't do all them things she said I did. Like agreeing to give 'em me treasure and work for 'em-"

Junkrat's hands flew to his mouth.

Everyone stood in stunned silence.


	13. Blast From The Past

The sun was setting over the horizon, as Tracer's aircraft flew over the Australian Outback towards the Darwin coast.

Inside, the cabin was a little cramped with the addition of Lucas' family and all their belongings on board. But nonetheless, everyone was relieved to be getting out of Junkertown.

Mykie chatted enthusiastically to Ava and Michael about the world outside the Outback with the biggest grin on her face, telling them about all the things they had to look forward to, including telling Michael about a thing called School! While Lucas told Ellie about all his adventures since he last saw her, from being a raider to joining Overwatch.

Trinket meanwhile, sat in silence and gazed out of the window behind her at the passing scenery bellow. For miles, all she saw were dead trees, shrubs, and the occasional abandoned house. It wasn't that the others were leaving her out of the conversation, Trinket simply wanted to keep a lookout for any Junkers that may follow them. This was despite being told that the radar on the aircraft would pick up any signs of life.

So, Trinket continued to look out of the window, yawning as she did.

Suddenly, she spotted another abandoned house in the distance. The first one she had seen in over an hour.

As the house came further into view, Trinket couldn't help but stare at it curiously. She didn't know why, but some gut instinct told her that she needed get a closer look.

"Lena!" she called. "Land over there!"

"Huh?" said Tracer, confused. "We're not out of the Outback yet, love."

"Please! I need to see the house!" Trinket insisted.

"What house?" asked Mykie.

"The house down there?" said Tracer, looking at the approaching building. "Why do you wanna see the house, Trinket?"

"I... I don't know," said Trinket. "But I need to see the house."

"Okay," sighed Tracer, reluctantly bringing the aircraft into landing.

It couldn't hurt to humour Trinket for a little while, she thought.

The aircraft touched down outside a farm gate leading up to the house. The door lowered and Trinket, Mykie, and Lucas got off.

"Can I come too?" asked Michael, eager to join them.

"No!" Lucas yelled. "You need to stay there and help protect Mum!"

Michael huffed and went back inside the aircraft.

"Seems like nobody's here," said Lucas. "But I'll keep a lookout, just in case."

"That's kind of you, Lucas," Mykie said, smiling. "You check the outside, we'll check the inside."

"Gotcha."

Mykie then joined Trinket outside the rusted gates that swung softly in the wind.

Mykie then saw that Trinket was staring at a wooden hanging sign, obviously trying to read it. The words had faded over the years due to the sun shining down upon it. But after gazing at the sign for a few minutes, they could just about make out what the words said.

Okay, this was weird, Mykie thought. She looked to her sister, who was still trying to decipher the sign.

How had Trinket known to stop at a house that just so happened to be named "Fawkes Farm"? Either way, it was a creepy coincidence.

Entering the gates, the girls walked up to the derelict house.

The house seemed like it had been abandoned long ago. The windows were cracked and broken, the roof had caved in some places, the porch was close to collapsing, and the door looked like it had been kicked in, revealing darkness beyond.

Suffice to say, Trinket and Mykie were a little reluctant to go in. There was no telling what lay beyond the door. Perhaps there were Junkers hiding inside. Or a wild animal. Not to mention the house could fall on them at any moment.

But despite all the possible dangers, curiosity got the better of them in the end.

...

Mykie opened the wooden door wider, shining a light inside. Seeing as the place was uninhabited, Trinket and Mykie stepped inside.

The floors creaked underneath their feet, and the remaining light of the setting sun shone through the holes in the roof, causing eery shadows to form.

This isn't creepy _at all_ , Mykie let out a mental sigh.

The outside of the house looked bad enough, but inside was as if one of their Dad's bombs had gone off inside.

The house was a mess. Broken furniture and possessions were strewn about the place. Cupboards and drawers in the kitchen lay open and bear. And brown stains and spatters covered the walls and floors.

The remains of dried blood.

Trinket spotted something glinting in the light of the torch. On closer inspection, she realised it was a toppled over Christmas tree, complete with two presents still underneath.

Mykie was drawn to the many pictures still on the wall.

Trinket felt a crunch under her boot. She looked down and realised she had stepped on a picture frame. Picking it up and dusting it off, she could just about make out the image of a blonde haired baby. Though, she couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy.

Trinket and Mykie then looked at the pictures hanging on the wall.

They were all very dusty, and a lot of them had cracks in the glass. But the girls could see that in some of the pictures, was a red haired man. In others, a blonde haired woman. Some depicted them together, including a professionally shot wedding photo. And some photos depicted the same blonde haired child that Trinket saw, from newborn to toddler.

But the picture that really caught their eyes, was a picture of all three of them together. They all looked so genuinely happy.

"Who were they?" asked Trinket.

"I don't know," said Mykie.

"That man and baby has Daddy's eyebrows," Trinket commented.

Mykie took a closer look. Strangely enough, she was right; the resemblance was uncanny.

...

As the girls continued to explore the house, they came across a closed door. Instantly they could tell that it was a child's bedroom due to the brightly coloured letters on it.

Reading the name on the door, Trinket and Mykie stood there dumbfounded, unable to believe what they were seeing.

"Can't be," Mykie muttered. "That's impossible."

Opening the door, they were amazed to see how everything was left untouched. Apart from there being dust everywhere, everything was exactly as it was decades ago, frozen in time.

Trinket saw a Christmas present at the end of the bed with an envelope attached to it, which she assumed was addressed to the child. Evidently, the child was unable to wait until Christmas to open this present. She could see there were already small tears in the wrapping.

Taking the present, Trinket saw the same name that was on the door. Only this time, there was a last name to go with it.

"Why does the child have the same name as Daddy?" she asked.

Mykie took the envelope off the present and looked at the name.

Suddenly, something clicked inside her head. How had she not figured it out sooner? All these coincidences! The sign outside, the pictures, the child’s name on the door and present. It all made sense now!

There was no doubt in Mykie's mind who's house this used to be. They had to go back and show their Dad, he deserved to know.


	14. Fall From Grace

Two weeks had passed since Junkrat had been rescued. Two weeks since Tracer, Trinket, Mykie, Lucas, and his family had arrived back at the Overwatch base. Two weeks since Junkrat's treachery had been revealed to the world.

After Mercy found no evidence of serious injury or medical alterations, Junkrat was immediately arrested. For two weeks, he was questioned by the International Criminal Authorities, and forbidden from seeing anyone except a lawyer.

Now, Junkrat sat alone in a white cell, stripped of everything including his prosthetics, and placed in an orange jumpsuit. In a way, he thought, it was just like old times. Only this time, Roadhog wouldn't be in prison with him. He would be completely on his own, without anyone to protect him. 

What would happen to him now? 

What a stupid question, Junkrat scolded himself. He knew he had well and truly fucked up this time. He would almost certainly be kicked out of Overwatch, and sent to rot in maximum security for all his crimes. His husband and children would surely leave him this time, especially after everything he put them through.

His life was well and truly ruined.

Suddenly a beep sounded, and the cell door opened.

"You have a visitor, Fawkes," the guard said.

Surprised, Junkrat looked up and saw none other than Roadhog standing in the doorway. He immediately put on a fake smile for him.

"Hey, Roadie!" Junkrat greeted, enthusiastically. "How's everything back home? Did ya miss me? How're the girls? Must say, this place has it all! Room service, free food, nice clothes, a room with a view-"

"Why?" Roadhog cut into Junkrat's rambling.

Junkrat looked at Roadhog, confused. To say it was rare for Hog to interrupt him like that was a sheer understatement. 

"After all I've done for you, why did you go and betray us like this?" Roadhog asked, solemnly.

Junkrat was taken aback by the question.

"... Dunno what ya talking about, Hoggy!" Junkrat lied.

"Don't lie to me," Roadhog growled.

In that moment, Junkrat could see the anger and sorrow Roadhog held towards him. And Junkrat couldn't help but feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, regret.

So, he told him.

"I... I just... I wanted to fix everything, alright! With Froggy and Rabbit, the girls, you. I just wanted to make things right again, the way they used to be, so everyone would be happy again."

Roadhog didn't say anything.

"So... what, yer gonna leave me then?" asked Junkrat.

Roadhog sighed, shaking his head.

"You know I will always love you, Jamie," he said, his voice full of heartache. "But I can't do this anymore. I'm too old to keep making sure you don't do anything stupid. I also need to make sure the girls needs are met, not just yours."

Junkrat felt a lump in his throat.

Roadhog turned to leave.

"Wait!" called Junkrat, tears in his eyes. "That's it?"

Roadhog stopped.

"There's nothing I can do to help you this time, Jamison," he said. "But I'll visit as often as I can."

And with that, Roadhog closed the door behind him.

Junkrat buried his head in his hand, and wept.

...

Outside, Roadhog turned his back on Junkrat's cell and sighed.

Memories ran through his mind of everything he and Junkrat had done together over the years. The adventures they had, and all the chaos they had unleashed upon their enemies. Junkrat had been a completely different person back then. So full of life and energy. Not like the Junkrat in the cell behind him. The Junkrat he had known, the one he grew to love, didn't exist anymore. It was as if he had died in a way, and another one had taken his place. 

Did Roadhog even know who Junkrat was anymore?

Either way, it was probably for the best that he was in maximum security where he could be watched twenty-four seven by more capable people.

Roadhog felt a lump in his throat and tears form behind his mask. Realising he was about to cry, Roadhog gripped his cane tight, forcing his emotions back down. He couldn’t show weakness, not for anyone. He had to be strong, for the girls sakes. They needed him, and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he needed them too.


	15. An Unexpected Surprise

A few weeks had passed since Junkrat had been arrested. And needless to say, Trinket and Mykie were devastated. Especially when they were told of what Junkrat had done.

Trinket in particular was heartbroken. She didn't understand. Why would Daddy do such a bad thing? She desperately wanted to see him and ask why he did it, but the prison Junkrat was being kept at didn't allow visitors. It took a lot of paperwork and jumping through hoops just to let one person see him, let alone two.

As for Mykie, she was fuming. How could he? How could he betray his own family and disgrace Overwatch like this? Just the knowledge of what her father had done, and the resentment Mykie felt towards him in that moment, was enough to make her nauseous. Sick even!

Then before she knew it, Mykie started _being_ sick.

At first, Mykie thought she was just coming down with something. That all she needed was to get some rest and take some pills to make her feel better again.

But as the days went on, Mykie kept being sick, began having slight stomach cramps, felt tired all the time, and even started going off her food. But it wasn't until Mykie missed her period, that she really began to worry.

...

As Roadhog made his way through the apartment, he began to hear muffled sobbing coming from the bathroom. Must be Trinket upset about Junkrat again, he thought. Sighing to himself, Roadhog thought it was probably best to go see if whoever it was needed comfort.

Approaching the bathroom, Hog realised that it wasn't Trinket who was crying this time. Strange, he thought. It wasn't like Mykie to cry unless it was something serious. Perhaps the news about Junkrat had affected her more than he realised.

He tentatively knocked on the door.

"Occupied!" Mykie called from within, her voice hoarse from crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Roadhog.

Mykie sniffled.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" she said.

They both knew that was a lie.

"How long have you been in the bathroom?" asked Roadhog, growing concerned.

There was a pause.

"I... I don't know," sobbed Mykie.

"Can I come in?" Roadhog asked.

"No!" Mykie yelled.

"Why?"

Mykie broke down and wept.

Now Roadhog was really worried. He shook the door handle.

"Mykie, let me in," he demanded.

"No! Don't come in!" Mykie pleaded.

"Either let me in, or I'm breaking the door down," Roadhog said, jolting the door handle harder for effect.

After another pause, Mykie reluctantly unlocked the door.

Entering the bathroom, Roadhog saw Mykie huddled and shivering on the floor against the bathtub. His heart broke, seeing his daughter so distraught.

He then spotted a blue and white stick next to her. Picking it up and inspecting it, his stomach dropped as he realised the stick was a pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test.

Roadhog stared at Mykie in complete shock. He clenched his hand, snapping the pregnancy test in half. He couldn’t believe it. After everything that had happened with Junkrat, Hog couldn't believe Mykie was now pregnant.

Mykie uncurled herself and looked up at Roadhog with tears in her eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

It took a few minutes for Roadhog to register what Mykie had said. At that moment, he wanted to pummel Lucas and rake him over the coals. He wanted nothing more than to make Lucas pay for what he had done to his daughter. What he was still doing to her.

But he knew that revenge would have to wait, for now at least.

Roadhog helped Mykie to her feet and brought her into a hug.

Mykie wept into Roadhog's arms.

...

After several minutes, Mykie's crying had died down a little. She continued to cling to Roadhog and whimper, while he stroked her head as he used to when she was small. It always managed to calm the girls down whenever they were upset.

Suddenly, Roadhog felt someone watching them both. He turned and saw Trinket standing in the bathroom doorway.

"How much did you see?" he asked, his voice stern.

"Not much," said Trinket. "Why is Mykie crying?"

"It's not your concern," said Roadhog.

Trinket looked from Mykie to Roadhog, unsure of what to do. She hadn't seen Mykie this distraught since their Daddy had been in a coma. But as bad as that event was, this seemed different somehow.

Mykie sniffled, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Better?" Roadhog asked.

Mykie nodded.

Breaking away from Roadhog's grasp, Mykie tried to compose herself.

"I'm pregnant," she said, avoiding eye contact.

Trinket stared at Mykie, confused. Then she realised.

"You have a baby inside you?" she exclaimed.

"It's not a baby!" yelled Mykie. "Not yet at least."

Trinket looked at Mykie, wondering what she had done to upset her.

"... Will it be a baby?" she asked, apprehensive.

"I don't know!" Mykie sobbed. "I don't even know if I _want_ it or not!"

"Why not?" asked Trinket.

"Trinket, enough," said Roadhog, before turning to Mykie. "Whatever you choose, you need to tell Angela about this."

"Should we tell Daddy that Mykie is having a baby?" asked Trinket.

Roadhog shot Trinket a glare.

Trinket lowered her head.

"No! Absolutely not!" said Mykie. "He'll only be angry at me, and I _don't need_ that right now!"

"He doesn't need to know," said Roadhog. "No one does, other than Angela and us."

"Okay," Mykie sighed. "I'll go see Angela."

But what about Lucas? Would she have to tell him?

...

The next day, Mykie went to see Mercy who confirmed that Mykie was at least seven to eight weeks pregnant.

Needless to say, Mykie still hadn't told Lucas about it yet. Scared of how he might react.

Would he still want to be with her if he knew? But would Lucas be upset if she didn't tell him? Probably, Mykie thought.

All the same, Mykie was still rather conflicted on whether or not to keep... _it_. Perhaps weighing up the pros and cons might work! Maybe that might help her decide, she thought.

So, Mykie thought.

On the one hand, there were the cons. And boy, were there a _lot_ of them.

Mykie had said she wanted her own life and independence, and a baby could mean she would lose all of that. Certainly, her freedom.

She and Lucas hadn't been together for very long. A few months at least. Would their relationship cope with the addition of a baby, or would Mykie end up a single mother?

Could Mykie even _handle_ the responsibility of being a mother?

Would Lucas want the additional responsibility of being a father? Would he want that on top of the responsibility he already had to his family, including his depressed mother?

Mykie had also said that she didn't want to be Trinket's guardian. Would she be a hypocrite if she decided to have a baby instead?

Could Mykie handle pregnancy and all the challenges that come with it? What if something went wrong? Like if she got postnatal depression, or pre-eclampsia.

What if the baby had special needs like Trinket? Could she support such a child?

Did she feel ready for a child _at all_? What if she had the kid, and ended up regretting it? That would be so much worse than regretting an abortion.

Okay, so those were the cons. What about the pros?

Well, Mykie knew she wanted to establish herself independently of her family. And a baby might be a way she could do that.

Besides, it's not as if she would have to give up her dreams of being an Overwatch agent. Ana certainly didn't, and neither did her parents.

And should she and Lucas be up to the challenge, a baby might strengthen their relationship and bring them closer together.

And it wasn't as if she and Lucas would be all alone in this. They both had families that could offer them both emotional support whatever was decided.

Would Mykie love the child?

How did she feel about the idea of having a child right now?

The pros and cons swirled around and around in Mykie's head, making her grow ever more confused.

Okay, so clearly weighing the pros and cons hasn't worked. Mykie realised there was only one way to know for sure what to do.

She had to tell him.

...

Mykie found Lucas in the hangar fixing his motorcycle. It was similar to that of her Papa's, an old greasy thing with rubber wheels. As opposed to the modern hover wheels of her bike.

Lucas was so immersed in what he was doing, that he didn't realise Mykie was right behind him until she let out a loud cough.

Lucas jumped and whipped around like a spooked cat.

"Mykie!" he exclaimed. "Ya scared me half to death there."

Lucas let out a relieved chuckle.

"Where've ya been anyway?" he asked. "Haven't seen ya for the past day or so."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was that long. I didn't mean to just stop seeing you," said Mykie, avoiding eye contact.

"S'alright! I know you've not been feeling yerself lately. What with that stomach bug and all," said Lucas.

"Yeah, about that," said Mykie, forcing herself to look at him. "I need to tell ya something."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Lucas.

"It's... not a stomach bug," said Mykie.

"Hope it's not the radiation ya picked up back in Oz," Lucas let out another chuckle.

But Mykie didn't laugh with him like she normally did.

"... Sorry," he said, lowering his head.

Mykie didn't say anything.

For a while, there was silence.

It was then Lucas began to grow worried. Was Mykie breaking up with him?

"I'm pregnant," Mykie finally said.

"What?" asked Lucas, unsure what he had heard.

"I said, I'm pregnant," Mykie repeated.

"Ya sure?" he asked.

"Yes! I took a test and saw Dr. Zeigler and I'm definitely pregnant!" Mykie said in a fit of frustration.

Lucas stared at her with his mouth agape.

"Are... are ya gonna keep it?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," said Mykie, looking away. "I was hoping to have the answers by now. AARGH!"

Mykie pulled at her hair in frustration.

Suddenly, she found Lucas' hands in hers.

"What d'ya need most right now?" he asked.

"I want to know how to feel about... about having a kid," Mykie admitted.

Lucas thought for a minute.

"I'll admit," he finally said. "It would be nice to have it, but I understand if you don't want it. I know how risky being up the duff can be. But either way, I'll be there for ya, cos I... well... I love ya."

Mykie found herself tearing up. How stupid, she thought. She never used to get so emotional over stuff like this. Must be the hormones.

Lucas took Mykie in his arms and hugged her tight.

...

Trinket and Roadhog were in the apartment reading a comic book together. With Roadhog helping Trinket with any difficult words.

Suddenly, Trinket and Roadhog felt a presence in front of them. They both looked up to see Mykie and Lucas standing in front of them with the biggest grins on their faces.

"Hey, Mykie," Trinket greeted her sister. "Hi, Lucas."

"Hey!" Lucas returned the greeting.

Looking at them both, Roadhog could already tell something was up.

"Got something to say?" he asked, a lot more genuine than when he usually said those words.

"Yeah, we have," said Mykie.

"What?" asked Trinket.

"We're gonna keep it," Mykie answered. "You're gonna be an aunt, Trinket!"

Trinket jumped up and gleefully hugged her sister.

Roadhog just sat there and took in the news.

A grandchild.

He was having a grandchild.

Never in his life he would have thought, that after years of rotting away in the wastelands of the Outback in loneliness and despair, that he would ever become a father. Much less a grandfather. Roadhog thought back to the time Junkrat told him they were going to keep Mykie and how happy that had made him feel.

And now she was having a baby of her own.

If only he could share this joy with the man he loved, and still loved.


	16. To Kingdom Come

Junkrat had been in prison for weeks now. Forced to spend most of that time in solitary confinement, with regular visits and voice calls from Roadhog. 

Junkrat would continuously ask after the girls and what they were doing these days, and Roadhog would tell him how they were and what they were getting up to. Though, Hog omitted telling Junkrat about Mykie's pregnancy. 

As Junkrat's trial approached, he began to resign himself to the idea that he would likely spend the rest of his life behind bars. Alone. 

Junkrat was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the call for lights out. He got into his cot and tried to settle down for the night, just as the lights turned off. 

... 

Tossing and turning, Junkrat awoke with a fright. He sat up, panting and sweating. 

Another nightmare. 

Since being kidnapped and arrested, Junkrat had barely had a goodnight sleep. Probably due to not having Roadhog by his side. Junkrat missed him terribly. Missed his big strong arms and deep voice. The thought of spending the rest of his life alone without Roadhog was too much to bear thinking about. 

Except, was he alone? 

Junkrat looked around his cell, but didn't see anyone. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. 

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around Junkrat's mouth, just as Sombra materialised into existence. She brought her finger to her mouth as to tell Junkrat to keep quiet. 

Junkrat heard gunshots outside his cell. The guards cried out and the prisoners began to hoot and holler, as they too began to realise something was up. Why hadn't the alarms gone off? Surely the prison should have at least locked down, Junkrat thought. But it never happened. 

Sombra then took her hand away from Junkrat. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded. 

"Nice to see you too, Jamison," Sombra answered, rather acerbicly. 

"Don't play games with me, Sheila," Junkrat growled. "What d'ya want from me now?" 

"Oh, I just felt bad leaving you to rot in a place like this," said Sombra. "So I've come to bust you out! Come on, let's get the hell out of here." 

"And go where?" asked Junkrat. 

"There'll be time to explain later," said Sombra, taking Junkrat's hand. 

Junkrat immediately snatched it away. 

"No," he snarled. "Me life's already ruined enough. I ain't making shit worse for me." 

That was when Sombra took out her Machine Pistol and pointed it at Junkrat. 

"Sorry, amigo," she sneered. "I wasn't asking." 

... 

"Hey, Mykie, Lucas!" called D.va, as she and Lúcio approached them. "Congrats!" 

"O-oh, you heard," said Mykie, a little flustered. "Thanks." 

"How come you know Mykie's having a baby?" asked Trinket. 

"Your Papa told us!" said Lúcio. 

Roadhog perked up from where he was sitting, reading his book. 

"Isn't this great?" acclaimed D.va. "You and Jamie are gonna be grandparents!" 

Roadhog grunted in response. 

Just then, there was a knock at the apartment door, and Sojourn walked into the living room. 

"I apologise for interrupting you all," she said, her voice sombre. "But I need to talk to the Rutledge-Fawkes family, alone." 

"What's wrong?" asked D.va. 

"I'll explain to the team once I've told the family," said Sojourn. 

"... Okay," said Lúcio, seeing that this was a private moment. "See ya later, guys!" 

Lúcio, D.va, and Lucas left. 

Sojourn then turned to Roadhog and the girls. 

"Okay," she sighed. "Just to forewarn you all, what I'm about to tell you will be hard to hear." 

"What is it?" asked Trinket, knowing that she was about to hear some form of bad news. 

"I'm afraid I just got a call from the prison," Sojourn continued. "There was an attack just last night, and Jamison is missing." 

The girls gazed at Sojourn in stunned silence. 

Roadhog furiously clenched his hands, not saying anything. He should have known that Junkrat would try to escape. 

"How did he get out?" asked Mykie. "I mean, he's disabled. How did he manage it?" 

"I'm afraid he didn't," said Sojourn. "The cameras that weren't completely destroyed, managed to capture footage of Talon members taking Junkrat away at gunpoint." 

There was an audible gasp from the girls. 

"Will you be rescuing Daddy?" Trinket asked, hopeful. 

"Don't worry, we'll get him back," Sojourn reassured them. "But that won't mean he'll get out of his trial or detention." 

Trinket hung her head in disappointment. 

"I'm sorry," said Sojourn. "You know we all love your father, Trinket. He's done a great service to Overwatch over the years. But we don't get to decide whether or not he gets to face justice. That's ultimately up to the courts." 

Roadhog scoffed. 

"Like there's any actual 'justice' in the justice system," he derided, thinking of all the times he and Junkrat were unfairly screwed over by the powers that be. 

"Well, what would you suggest we do instead that doesn't pervert the course of justice?" Sojourn asked, sternly. 

... 

Junkrat looked out of the window, and instantly recognised the landscape bellow. He recognised the old trailer and farmhouse that he and Roadhog once called home. 

Junkertown wasn't too far from here, he thought. 

Junkrat shivered as he remembered the last time he had been brought back there against his will. He remembered being told how being brought back there had caused him to nearly die of sepsis. 

"Hey!" he piped up. "Why're ya bringing be back here?" 

"You'll know when we land," was all Sombra said in response. 

The Talon aircraft landed just outside the old farmhouse. The ramp door lowered, and Junkrat was helped off the aircraft at gunpoint. 

Junkrat looked around the now dilapidated farmhouse. Having been abandoned for over twenty years, needless to say the farmhouse had been stripped down to almost nothing. And not even Junkrat's traps and mines had deterred opportunists from risking life and limb from getting to it. Everything even slightly valuable had been taken from it, leaving the farmhouse a shell of what it once was. Not that the building was impressive to begin with. 

"You mind telling me what you lot have done to the place?" joked Junkrat. 

"Eh, it was already like this long before we got here," Sombra answered, digging out the map Junkrat had given to her back in Rialto. "Now, either the treasure has been found already, or this map that you've given me is... slightly inaccurate." 

She looked back at Junkrat with a sneer on her face. 

"So that's why I'm here then!" Junkrat realised. "You didn't actually think I'd have the actual map to me treasureon me, did ya?" 

"So, where does this map actually lead?" asked Sombra. "Because it clearly doesn't lead to the treasure." 

"That's, uh... classified," said Junkrat, only to feel the jab of Reaper's shotguns. 

Junkrat turned to face Reaper. 

"Go on then, shoot me!" he jeered. "I dare ya." 

"Cut it out, Gabe," said Sombra. "You know we need him alive." 

She then turned back to Junkrat. 

"But your family on the other hand, they're just as easy to get to as you were." 

Junkrat tensed. 

"You wouldn't!" 

Sombra opened up her hand, and a holographic picture appeared. 

Junkrat froze when he saw who it was. 

"Your daughter, Trinket is it?" she taunted. "I must say, Dr.O'Deorian has developed quite an interest in her. If you don't tell us where this map leads to, I might just send Amélie to go fetch her for her." 

"The map's not inaccurate!" blurted Junkrat. "It just leads to secret compartment, is all." 

"Show us." 

... 

Junkrat led the members of Talon inside the farmhouse to its secret compartment. Or rather, not so secret compartment. All of the gold inside had been found and ransacked. The only items left inside, were two battered old safes that were too heavy and rusty to be moved or broken into. 

"Which safe is the treasure in?" asked Sombra. 

"Uh... I'm, not sure," said Junkrat. 

"Tell us," demanded Reaper. 

Junkrat looked to each safe, eyes squinted and his hand stroking his chin. Maybe if he took his sweet time, he could figure out a way out of this. 

"Have you remembered yet?" asked Sombra, growing impatient. 

Suddenly, Junkrat spotted some unexploded Frag bombs and Concussion Mines to one side. Without thinking, Junkrat grabbed a Concussion Mine and lobbed it in Reaper and Sombra's direction. 

The bomb exploded, knocking Sombra back and injuring Reaper. 

Dazed, Sombra got up and reached for her Machine Pistol. But by that time, Junkrat had grabbed the other bombs and brandished them at her. 

"Don't come any closer!" Junkrat yelled. "Or I'll blow meself, the map, and the treasure to kingdom come!"


	17. Go Out With A Bang!

Junkrat and Sombra stared each other down. 

"You wouldn't _dare_ ," Sombra challenged him. 

"I bloody well _would_ ," Junkrat insisted. 

"C'mon Jamison, be reasonable for once," said Sombra. 

"No! I've had enough of this!" Junkrat yelled. "I've had it with the likes of the all of ya! Ya never cared about helping me, you only just wanted me treasure, like any other bastard bounty hunter! This treasure's more trouble than it's worth!"

Junkrat raised the trigger for the concussion mine above his head. 

"Besides," he continued. "Me life is ruined anyway. Me husband's left me, and me kids probably hate me now. There's no reason to go on anymore." 

Junkrat let out a dark chuckle. 

"Besides, it's fun to outsmart the one trying to play ya," he said. 

Sombra seethed at that remark. 

Junkrat giggled, seeing her so angry. 

"Always wanted to go out with a bang," he said. "It's rather fitting, don't ya think?" 

Junkrat placed a shaky thumb on the red button. 

Suddenly, the sound of loud gunshots from outside filled the air. 

"Widow, Doomfist!" Sombra hissed through her intercom. "What the hell is going on out there?" 

"The aircraft is under attack!" Widowmaker answered back. "It seems that the 'locals' aren't too happy to see us." 

Sombra swore under her breath in Spanish. 

"Can you and Doomfist hold them off a little longer?" she asked. 

"I'm not sure," said Widowmaker. "There's a lot of them, and they just keep coming." 

"And I don't think the Junkers are our biggest problem anymore," Doomfist added. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Sombra. 

That was when she heard the distinctive sound of Overwatch's MV-261 Orca coming into land. 

"Looks like your friends have arrived to save the day," Sombra jeered, eyeing Junkrat. 

"No need to cry about not winning this time," Junkrat said, smirking. "You should be proud of yerself for getting third place!" 

Sombra let out a growl of frustration and pointed her machine pistol at Junkrat, this time ready to fire. 

But they were both caught off guard when a loud boom shook what was left of the farmhouse. Sending dust and debris crashing all around them. 

... 

The mob of Junkers charged fourth on their motorcycles, guns blazing. Widowmaker, Doomfist, and Moira were already struggling to keep them from reaching the aircraft, and now they had Overwatch to deal with on top. 

The Orca's doors lowered, and D.va, Lúcio, Baptiste, Tracer, Pharah, and Lucas all rushed out onto the already chaotic battlefield. 

Immediately, Baptiste unleashed his immortality field to give everyone cover. 

"We need to find Junkrat!" Lucas yelled through the barrage of fire.

"And how do we do that?" asked McCree, firing a few warning shots at a few Junkers. 

"We make a path!" suggested Lúcio. "I can use my sonic amplifier!" 

"I'll give you all a bird's eye view of the area!" said Pharah, before blasting off into the sky. 

"Okay! Let's do this!" cheered D.va. 

On the ground Lucas led the charge, using his motorcycle to help clear a path through the onslaught towards the farmhouse. Lúcio followed close behind, providing much needed protection and healing. 

The Junkers, being so angry and worked up, began targeting the team. Bullets started whizzing past them and D.va's mech started taking damage. 

Without warning, McCree was jumped from behind. Instinctively, he kicked and punched in an attempt to fight off his attacker. Tracer shot McCree's attacker, who went limp and slid to the floor. 

"Thanks," McCree said, a little shaken from the ordeal. 

"Don't mention it!" Tracer replied, before dodging a few bullets herself. 

With a meteor strike, Doomfist finally forced the Junkers into a retreat. 

It was then Widowmaker spotted Pharah hovering in the sky. She took aim at her. 

"Are you and your mates in a spot of bother?" came Tracer's voice from out of the blue. 

Widowmaker whipped around and shot at her. Tracer zipped away with a chortle. 

Seeing the members of Overwatch making their way over to the farmhouse, Doomfist used his rocket punch to fly through the air towards them.

Baptiste saw him and instantly threw up his amplification matrix. It wouldn't protect them, but it would hopefully it would make taking him down a little easier. 

Only, Doomfist slammed right into him, knocking him back. Baptiste felt a sharp pain in his side. He knew he had likely broken a few ribs. 

Pharah fired her rockets down on Doomfist, while D.va shot at him with her mech. But Doomfist wasn't fazed. Instead, he punched D.va and her mech into the air and used his hand canon to shoot Pharah out of the sky. 

Desperate now, Tracer and McCree shot at Doomfist. Tracer zipped this way and that, trying to avoid getting caught. But it was all in vain, as Doomfist caught her just as she tried to get away from him. 

McCree continued shooting at Doomfist. Only for him to use Tracer as a human shield. Tracer cried out as the bullet pierced her side. 

Everyone froze. 

"Lena!" yelled Lúcio. 

He tried to get close in order to heal her. 

Doomfist dropped Tracer and lept into the air. 

Lúcio, McCree, and Baptiste rushed over to Tracer, who held her bleeding side, moaning in agony. McCree looked over Tracer, his face full of remorse. 

"It's okay, Lena," Baptiste said, biting back the pain of his own injury. "I've got you." 

With the combined efforts of Baptiste and Lúcio, Tracer was soon on her feet again, though her clothes were torn. 

"You okay?" Lúcio asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think," Tracer answered, still reeling from the gunshot. "H-hey, where's Doomfist 

"METEOR STRIKE!" came a booming voice from above. 

"Everyone duck for cover!" Lúcio yelled. 

Everyone hit the floor just as Doomfist came crashing out of the sky, fist first. The ground beneath him scattered, sending out a shock wave that shook the surrounding area. Somehow, the farmhouse still managed to stay standing. 

The team looked up from where they had taken cover. Alive, but many injured. It was then, they noticed that one teammate was missing. 

"Hey," said D.va. "where's Lucas?" 

Doomfist heard D.va and looked to the farmhouse. 

... 

Sombra and Junkrat continued to glare at each other, seeing who would blink first. Neither one was backing down. 

Watching them, Reaper pointed one of his hellfire shotguns at Junkrat. Ready to pull the trigger. Sombra heard him and spun around to have Reaper. 

"Put it down, Gabe!" she ordered. 

Reaper looked up at Sombra with confusion. Sombra looked down at Reaper, holding his wound that was still leaking black smoke. She then turned back to Junkrat. 

"If you're serious about blowing yourself up, be my guest," she said. "I'm outa here." 

With that, Sombra went invisible. And reaper disintegrated and followed soon after. 

Junkrat stood still, his eyes darting to and fro. This was a trick, he thought. It had to be! But if it wasn't, then he needed to move quickly. They could change their minds at any minute. 

Junkrat could still hear the sound of fighting outside. He knew then, he had to destroy the treasure to end this once and for all. 

Suddenly, Junkrat heard a crash and a load of curses behind him. He turned and saw none other than Lucas crawling his way through a gap in the wood. 

"Oh, fucking great!" ranted Junkrat. "Of all the people to show up to me death, it had to be you." 

"Hey! I came all the way here to save yer ungrateful arse!" Lucas protested. 

"I think you'll find me ungrateful arse is beyond saving," Junkrat sneered. "Fuck off!" 

Lucas was about to yell at Junkrat, when he saw what was in his hands. 

"What do you have them bombs for?" he asked. 

"What d'ya think bombs are for?" Junkrat answered. 

"Yer not actually planning on blowing yerself up, are ya?" asked Lucas. 

"What d'ya think me answer to that is?" Junkrat said. 

"Why?" 

"What does it matter to ya?" growled Junkrat. "You should be glad I'm going! After all, you have what you want out of me, don't ya? You have me kid! You have Mykie! Me own flesh and blood! Seems even me treasure wasn't enough for ya." 

"Will ya think about someone other than yerself for once, Junkrat!" yelled Lucas. "Mykie still loves ya! She needs ya! Now especially!" 

Wait. 

Did Lucas just use his name for once? 

"It doesn't matter now," Junkrat said, giggling to himself. "It'll be over soon anyway. You take good care of Mykie, or I'll come back as a ghost to haunt ya!" 

Junkrat placed his thumb back on the trigger. 

"Mykie's pregnant!" Lucas yelled. 

Junkrat froze. 

"... What?" Junkrat said, staring dumbfounded at Lucas. 

"I said, your daughter's pregnant you absolute fuckwit!" 

Junkrat just kept staring, the words going around and around in his head. 

His daughter, Mykie, was pregnant. 

"Ya see?" Lucas continued. "Ya see what a selfish and short-sighted dickhead you're being right now?" 

Junkrat didn't know what to say. 

"Ask yerself what's really important!" said Lucas. "Yer treasure, or yer child!" 

Junkrat felt a lump form in his throat and his eyes begin to water. 

"She _needs_ ya," said Lucas. "Now more than ever." 

And that was enough to snap Junkrat out of his stupor. He turned and started placing the bombs at the foot of the larger of the safes. 

"What are ya doing?" asked Lucas. 

"This safe is the one that has me treasure in it," said Junkrat. "We need to blow it up." 

"I don't follow," said Lucas. 

"Look, just... help me wire the bombs together!" Junkrat ordered. 

Lucas didn't need to be told twice. Explosives weren't Lucas' expertise, but with Junkrat's guidance, he was able to open up and link each bomb together without blowing them both up. 

"Right, now help me out of this shithole," said Junkrat. 

As Lucas and Junkrat exited the secret compartment, Junkrat pressed the button and triggered the explosives. The walls to the secret compartment shattered. Lucas supported Junkrat as they both rushed to get out of the now collapsing building. 

Outside, everyone watched as the old farmhouse caved in on itself, becoming a pile of rubble. There were clouds of dust everywhere. 

Everyone looked on with baited breath, but it didn't seem like anyone could survive such a building collapse. 

"Look!" D.va said, pointing to two figures emerging from the clouds of dust. 

The clouds then parted to reveal Junkrat being supported by Lucas. 

D.va and Lúcio cheered with delight. 

"Get to the Orca!" yelled Pharah. 

Suddenly, Widowmaker began taking pot shots at them. Everyone half dashed, half hobbled to the Orca.


	18. A Second Chance

In the aftermath of the fight, Talon managed to escape the Outback with their tail between their legs. Since then, no one had been able to find them and bring them to justice. 

Soon afterwards, the old Talon headquarters in Rialto was searched and raided by the local authorities. Anything found was seized as evidence against the reorganizing terrorist group.

At the same time, authorities in Australia were sent to the farmhouse to investigate the damage there. The Junkers were paid handsomely in both food and medical aid, as well as money, in return for their cooperation with the investigators. 

After being rescued from Talon's grasp, Junkrat was immediately rearrested and questioned about what had happened. Learning that he had been taken from prison against his will, the authorities decided not to press extra charges against him, something Junkrat and his family were extremely grateful for. 

By the time the last day of his trial arrived, Junkrat was more than ready for it to just be over with, whatever the result. The trial had been long and arduous, with loads of accusations, questions, and outright attacks on his character. And it had all left him a nervous wreck. But finally, _finally,_ it was time for the jury to leave the courtroom to decide Junkrat's fate. 

From the dock, Junkrat looked anxiously behind him at his family. Trinket gave him a small wave, and Junkrat gave her a nervous grin in return. On the outside, Junkrat was only just holding it together. But on the inside, he was close to being hysterical. How much longer did he have to wait? 

After what seemed like hours, the jury, at last, re-entered the courtroom. 

"Have you made a decision?" the Judge asked. 

"We have, Your Honour," one of the jurors said. 

"May I please have your verdict?" the Judge asked. 

"Given the evidence we've seen, on how the defendant was originally taken against his will, and was tricked into almost undergoing major surgery without his informed consent, we find the defendant not guilty on all accounts."

Junkrat sat in disbelief. 

Never did he think he would be found innocent. Junkrat had been certain that he would spend the rest of his life in prison, never to be let out. But this? This was... unbelievable. Incredible! Stupendous! 

He was free to go. 

"Congratulations, Mr. Fawkes," Junkrat's omnic lawyer said. 

Junkrat hated omnics most days, but right now he could kiss this one. Okay, maybe not kiss it. But definitely make an exception to the All Omnics Are Bad rule. 

Before Junkrat knew it, the court session ended and everyone was dismissed. 

Trinket got out of her seat and rushed over to Junkrat. 

"Daddy!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around him. 

Junkrat likewise, embraced her tight, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. Junkrat then looked back at Roadhog and Mykie, who both looked as shocked and relieved as he did. 

Mykie got up and approached Junkrat, more cautiously than her sister. 

"Hey, Dad," she greeted, sheepishly. 

"Alright, love," Junkrat said, a little awkward. 

... 

The journey in the aircraft on the way back to base was mostly silent. No one had talked much since Junkrat had been released. Quite frankly, it was getting rather awkward for Junkrat's liking. 

"Oi, Trinky!" Junkrat piped up. "Ya should'a seen yer old man when he kicked the shit out of the Junkers, _and_ blew up me treasure so them Talon cunts couldn't-" 

"Yeah, we know what happened," Mykie interrupted. "Lúcio, Hana, and Lucas told us everything." 

Junkrat was taken aback by the bitterness in her voice. 

"Ah, come on, sweety. You often like me stories," said Junkrat.

"How could you?" Mykie yelled. "How could you betray your family like this, and then just pretend like nothing's ever happened?" 

"Er... lovely weather, ain't it?" said Junkrat, letting out a nervous giggle. 

Suffice to say, Mykie was not impressed. 

"Ever since you were made to retire," she continued. "All you've cared about are _your_ feelings, _your_ wants, _your_ needs! Never mind us!" 

Roadhog just sat there and let Mykie lay into Junkrat. He knew it would be best if it came from Mykie anyway. 

"All you ever want to do now is to try to blow shit up! It's all you ever care about now. Why?" she cried. 

"Mykie, it's okay," said Trinket, seeing her sister begin to tear up. 

"Why, Dad?" Mykie sobbed. "Why? Why aren't we enough for you?" 

Junkrat felt a lump form in his throat. 

"I... I... I only... wanted to make things better," Junkrat said, his voice quivering. "I just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. So everyone would be happy again." 

"Bullshit!" Mykie spat. "You weren't thinking about us when you joined Talon, you did it for you." 

Junkrat didn't know what to say. After all, she was right. His actions had done the exact opposite of what he intended. Far from making things better, he was lucky that his family were even speaking to him right now. 

Junkrat lowered his head in shame. The immense guilt for what he had done written all over his face. 

"Sorry," he muttered. 

"What?" asked Mykie, not hearing what he said. 

"I'm sorry," Junkrat repeated. 

"I don't believe you," said Mykie. 

" _Please!_ " Junkrat pleaded. "Please forgive me, love! I want to be better! Really I do! But I don't know how! I can't protect either of ya no more, I can't even take care of meself!" 

"I don't care about any of that!" Mykie said. "All I want is for you to not be so angry all the time, to make us laugh again, and to just be there for us. That's all I want." 

"I promise, I'll change!" Junkrat said. "I'll make things better, for real this time." 

"You need to, especially now," Mykie added, putting a hand on her stomach. 

Junkrat could see a slight bump in her belly. 

"I know you know about the baby," said Mykie. 

"Parker told me, yeah," said Junkrat. "And he better man up about it, or else I'll make sure he ain't in the position to be man about anything else!" 

Mykie let out giggle. 

"You know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Rat asked. 

"We don't," she said. "We're hoping to keep it a surprise." 

Mykie's entire demeanour then changed. 

"I'm scared," she admitted. 

Junkrat's heart broke for her. 

"Yeah," he said. "I was too." 

Mykie looked up at him. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, course I was!" said Junkrat. "Ya think being a criminal on the run, who was up the duff with Trinket and scared of doctors was easy?" 

"How did you get through it?" asked Mykie. 

Junkrat thought for a moment. 

"The doc was a big help," said Junkrat. "Her and yer Papa! Same's true when you came along." 

Mykie seemed to perk up a little. 

"Ya know something?" Junkrat continued. "I know for a _fact_ that you'll get through it. Cos yer tough, like yer Dads. And I tell ya, any kid of yours will be just as tough as you and yer sister are!" 

"You not just saying that?" asked Mykie. 

"I know when your father is lying," said Roadhog, breaking his silence. "Trust me, he isn't." 

Just then, Mykie felt her heart swell inside her chest. 

"In that case, I guess I can forgive you, Dad." 

Junkrat felt tears threatening to spill. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

"Alright, everyone!" came Tracer's voice over the intercom. "We're home!"


	19. The Promise That Never Came

Months after having been kidnapped, Junkrat was finally home. Many of the current Overwatch agents welcomed him back with open arms. Particularly his friends, D.va and Lúcio. Though, some other agents were more wary, having learned of his treachery. Not that Junkrat cared much about that. It was enough that his friends and family were on his side. Anyway, he would show them.

Entering the apartment, Junkrat looked around. It seemed nothing noticeable had changed since he had left. 

"Ah," he sighed, breathing in the comforting, familiar air. "It's so _good_ to be home."  
... 

Hobbling around the apartment, Junkrat inspected every room, just enjoying being home again. 

The last room he checked was his and Hog's room. And that was when he discovered something out of place. A wooden box, overflowing with what looked like framed pictures. Curious, Junkrat inspected the box. The pictures were faced down, so he couldn't see what they were of. 

Junkrat decided to kick the box over to the bedside where he could sit, and really get a good look at what was inside. 

Opening the box, Junkrat took out the first picture. It was really dusty, but he could make out a picture of a woman with blonde hair. 

To say Junkrat was confused was an understatement. He had never seen this woman before. Why was there a picture of her in his home? 

"Oi! Girls! Roadie!" he called. 

Trinket was the first to appear in the doorway, followed by Mykie and Roadhog. 

"Where'd these come from?" asked Junkrat. 

They all looked at the picture in Junkrat's hands, then to the box at his feet. Well, foot and peg leg. 

"We found them!" said Trinket. "In your old house!" 

"Huh? What ya talking about?" asked Junkrat, confused. 

"We discovered an old house in the Outback," Mykie clarified. "It's where the pictures came from. We believe it was your house, from when you were a kid." 

"And why d'ya say that?" said Junkrat, raising an eyebrow. 

"The house was called Fawkes Farm!" Trinket blurted out. 

Junkrat scoffed. 

"Yeah, _sure_. And I bet ya found something with me name on it." 

"We did!" said Trinket. "Just look at the pictures and you'll see!" 

Junkrat rolled his eyes, but decided to humour her. 

Junkrat pulled out another photo. This time of a man and a child on a horse. 

"That lady with the yellow hair is your Mummy," said Trinket. "And that man with the orange hair is your Daddy!" 

"The kid's you, obviously," Mykie added. 

As he took out each picture and dusted them off, Junkrat began to feel something in the back of his mind. The itching of a memory. Snippets of times he had long forgotten. 

Birthday parties, a cattle dog, lots of cows, a horse, bedtime stories, cartoons, warm hugs, piggyback rides, a swing set, fighter jets flying overhead, scary machines on the TV, men with guns, explosion, running, fear. 

Junkrat snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down at all the photos laid out. He couldn’t help but notice how in every one, they all looked so happy. It made Junkrat a little jealous, really. 

He looked in the box to see if there were any more pictures, but all he saw was a flattened old Christmas present with an envelope attached to it. Taking it out, Junkrat froze when he saw that the envelope was addressed to him. 

Opening the envelope, Junkrat took out the card inside and read it. 

_Dear Jamie,_

_We're sorry Santa can't give you any presents this year. He's busy fighting the omnics too! I know this must make you sad. But when the omnics are defeated, Daddy promises he won't be away from you and Mummy so often. We will always be there for you, and give you anything you could ever want or need. But in the meantime, Mummy has fixed up Bam-Bam for you as best as she could. Hope you like how he turns out. Merry Christmas._

_Love, Mummy and Daddy._

Junkrat felt a lump form in his throat. 

He opened the present, revealing an old stuffed koala teddy with patches of fur and half an ear missing. 

It was then, tears began to spill from Junkrat’s face and drip onto the old teddy. 

"Daddy? Are you okay?" asked Trinket. 

But Junkrat didn’t hear her. 

He couldn’t believe it! For years, he had assumed that his parents had just abandoned him. After all, why would he think otherwise? The earliest memories he had of his life were of stealing scraps of food from others on the streets of Junkertown. How old was he then? Seven? Eight? 

But the pictures told a completely different story. They told a story of warmth, safety, happiness, and love. 

But what loving parent would just leave their child to fend for themselves? They said they would be there for him, so why weren't they? Where were they when he lost his arm and leg? Where were they when he was starving, thirsty, or sick? Where were they when he was abused by anyone and everyone in so many ways? Why weren't they here now to see the man he had become? 

Junkrat knew the likely reason why, but he still couldn't help himself. His parents had broken their promise to him. And he couldn't help but be angry at them for it. 

It never used to bother him before, the fact that he never knew his parents. Not until he had children of his own that is. And now, knowing that his own parents had loved him, had cherished him, had likely tried to protect him, made his anger give way to an anguishing realisation. That he had lost something so precious to him, no amount of gold or treasure could make up for it. 

His parents were gone. 

And with that, Junkrat broke down into sobs of grief. Grief for two people he never got the chance to know. 

"Daddy, don't cry," Trinket cooed. 

"Dad? What's wrong?" asked Mykie, concerned. 

She put her hand on Junkrat's shoulder, with Trinket copying her soon afterwards. 

Roadhog hobbled silently into the bedroom and sat down next to Junkrat, bringing him into a solacing hug. 

Maybe his parents couldn't keep their promise, but Junkrat knew he couldn't break his to Roadhog and the girls, or himself.


	20. Life's New Calling

"So, Jamison! It's been a while since we last saw one another," the therapist commented. "Tell me, has anything happened since we last talked?" 

... 

Mykie screamed as another contraction hit. 

... 

"Yeah!" Junkrat said, bouncing up and down in his seat. "You could say that!" 

"Well," the therapist said, noting the excitement in his voice. "You seem to be in such a good mood today! Why don't you tell me what's happened?" 

"Well..." 

... 

In the weeks leading up to the birth, Mykie had told Junkrat that she specifically wanted him to be there, alongside Lucas. To which Junkrat was absolutely honoured. The fact that he would get to see his first grandchild be born was truly a blessing for him. 

But he wasn't too keen on the fact that Mykie had chosen to have little, if any, pain relief. He could see she was now regretting that decision. 

Mykie lay on her side, naked, with a pillow between her legs. Breathing heavily and sweating profusely. She had been in labour for eighteen hours now. 

Junkrat handed her the breathing filter connected to a gas canister. Taking it, she eagerly inhaled the gas and air. 

"That's it, Mykie! Deep breaths!" said Mercy. 

"Ugh... it hurts," Mykie groaned between breaths. 

"I know, love. I know it does," Junkrat cooed, stroking her hair. 

Lucas didn't say anything. He was too busy massaging Mykie's back as hard as he could. He had been at it for a few hours now. 

Suddenly, Mykie grabbed Junkrat's metal hand and squeezed it tight, breathing heavily on the gas and air. 

"Deep breaths," said Mercy. 

As the contraction reached its peak, Mykie bit down on the nozzle, letting out an agonised moan. 

"I love ya, Mykie!" Lucas said, taking a small break. "Yer doing so well! I love ya so much!" 

"KEEP MASSAGING, YA CUNT!" yelled Junkrat. 

Lucas immediately went back to massaging Mykie's back. 

Mykie looked up at Junkrat, panting heavily. She looked completely exhausted. It pained him to see her like this, to see her in so much agony. He desperately wanted to take it all away, but he knew he couldn't. There was nothing he could do about it. 

"... Dad," Mykie breathed, weakly. "... I ca... I can't-" 

"Course you can," said Junkrat, stroking her hair. "Yer a tough one. Always have been. Just like me and yer Papa!" 

Mykie huffed and panted as another contraction reared its ugly head. Squeezing Junkrat's hand, she let out a pained cry. 

"Do you want an epidural, Mykie?" asked Mercy, seeing how she was struggling to cope with the pain.

"N-no!" yelled Mykie. "I can do this... I can do this. I just... I want to do this... on my own."

"In that case, would you like to change positions?" Mercy asked.

Mykie nodded through tears. 

Lucas and Mercy helped Mykie out of the hospital bed, while Junkrat was instructed to sit in a chair. Mykie then crouched before him, placing her head in his lap. Junkrat held her hand through each contraction, continuing to stroke her head. 

Mykie huffed and moaned, all while wishing each new contraction wasn't as long or painful as the last. She looked up to face Junkrat. 

"... Dad?" 

"Yeah, love?" asked Junkrat. 

"Talk to me," said Mykie. 

"About what?" 

"Anything... Anything, please!" she begged. 

"Anything?" said Junkrat. "Okay, er... I'm really proud of ya, Mykie. Yer doing something truly amazing right now, and yer doing it so well. And sure, it hurts. Hurts like a mother fucker! But trust me, the pain will be worth it in the end. I should know. Went through twice, and it was worth it both times." 

Mykie looked up at him in astonishment. 

"You mean that?" she asked. 

"On me life!" answered Junkrat. 

Mykie couldn't help but smile at that. But unfortunately, she didn't have much time before another contraction began to rear its ugly head. 

Gripping Junkrat, she huffed and puffed, then screamed. 

That was when she felt the baby lower itself into position, feeling a pressure on her hips and spine like never before. 

"I think it's coming!" gasped Mykie. 

"Let me check," said Mercy, putting on latex gloves. 

Mercy crouched down and checked to see how far along Mykie was. The process made Mykie squirm in discomfort. Satisfied, Mercy turned to Mykie with a huge grin on her face. 

"Looks like you're right! You're fully dilated." 

"Ya hear that, Mykie?" exclaimed Junkrat. "Yer ready to have yer baby!" 

"I am?" Mykie muttered, hopeful. 

"Yeah!" said Junkrat. 

Lucas and Mercy helped Mykie get back to the hospital bed. There, she proceeded to get on all fours and sway her hips to and fro. 

"D'ya want me to rub yer back again?" asked Lucas, who was still sweating from the last few hours. 

"No, that won't be necessary," said Mercy. 

Lucas couldn't help but be relieved at that. 

At the head of the bed, Junkrat put his hand on Mykie to let her know he was there. Mykie looked up at him. 

"I'm scared," she whimpered. 

Junkrat's heart broke for her. Seeing his daughter looking at him, so frightened and in so much pain, made him want to break down and cry himself. But Junkrat knew he couldn't do that. The last thing Mykie needed to see was for her own father to freak out. She needed him, and he knew it. 

"It's okay yer scared," said Junkrat. "I was scared too. But don't worry, yer in good hands. Ain't she, Doc!" 

"That's exactly right!" said Mercy. "Right, Mykie! When you're ready, I want you to push as hard as you can!" 

Mykie groaned as she began to feel another contraction, feeling an incredible urge to bear down. She huffed and moaned, rocking her hips as if it would shake something inside free. 

When the contraction reached its peak, Mykie bore down hard. 

"Good! That's good, Mykie!" Mercy praised. 

Mykie groaned as she felt the baby begin to make its way into the world. 

"That's it!" said Mercy. "Now breathe!" 

Mykie huffed and puffed in complete exhaustion. 

Lucas hung back with Mercy, looking out for any signs of the baby. While Junkrat whispered sweet nothings in Mykie's ear.

Mykie barely had any time to catch her breath before another contraction began. Without prompting, she pushed again. 

"Excellent!" said Mercy. "Your baby is well on the way to being born." 

With each push, Mykie would make just a little bit of progress. And after each one, Mercy would tell her to breathe to get her strength back. All while Junkrat and Lucas would give her small words of encouragement. 

She pushed again and again on each contraction, her face clenched and her voice cracking as she fought to bring the child into the world. 

After forty-five minutes of nonstop pushing, Lucas and Mercy started to notice something. 

"The head's coming!" Lucas exclaimed, his heart racing. 

"Come on, Mykie," urged Junkrat. 

Mykie bore down once more. As the head crowned, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

"IT'S BURNING!" she shrieked. 

"That's okay," said Mercy. "That's just the head crowning. You need to stop pushing." 

"But I want it out _now!_ " Mykie sobbed. 

"I know you do," Mercy said in sympathy. "But you need to take things slowly from here. Otherwise you could tear." 

Mykie groaned as she felt yet another strong birth pang. 

"Remember," said Mercy. "Push _slowly_ so you don't tear." 

Mykie did as she was told, using smaller pushes. The head slowly began to reveal a pair of eyes and ears, a nose, then a mouth and chin. 

"Okay, Lucas," said Mercy. "Place your hands under the baby's head." 

With a pop, the baby’s head was born. Lucas' hands shook as he held it. 

"Right!" Mercy said, cheerfully. "Take a break Mykie! You've earned it." 

She then checked the opening to be sure that the cord wasn’t wrapped around the baby’s neck. 

Mykie looked back up at Junkrat, who smiled and resumed stroking her head. 

"How's my girl doing?" cooed Junkrat. 

"I can't... I can't do this... anymore," she said, completely out of breath. 

Junkrat could see Mykie was exhausted, and close to giving up. He needed to say something, fast. 

"Course you can!" said Junkrat. "I _know_ you can! You're me girl, Mykie!" 

"You're cheering me on," Mykie realised. 

Junkrat looked at her, stunned. 

"Well, I suppose I am," he said. 

"You haven't done that in a while," said Mykie. 

"Well, I am now," said Junkrat. 

Mykie smiled, seeing some of the old Junkrat in her father. Junkrat smiled back at her. Then Mykie moaned as she felt another contraction begin. 

"Okay, Mykie. Now for the shoulders," said Mercy. "Whenever you're ready." 

Mykie bore down hard. 

"Come on Mykie!" Junkrat cheered. "That's me girl!" 

One shoulder emerged, then another. And with a final push from Mykie, the baby slipped into Lucas' hands. 

Mykie collapsed into the bed, tired and sore all over, but awake. 

Looking up from her, Junkrat saw something so miraculous, he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw Lucas, holding a pink, bloody, slimy, wrinkled, squirming, wailing creature that had a fleshy rope attached to it. 

Hearing the baby’s cries, Mykie turned to look. Lucas gazed into her, tears in his eyes. 

"It’s a boy," he said. 

"Ya hear that, Mykie?" exclaimed Junkrat. "You have a little boy! A son!" 

Mykie gave a tired smile. 

"My son," she muttered. 

... 

The baby’s umbilical cord was clamped and cut while Mykie delivered the afterbirth. The baby was then cleaned and placed into Mykie's arms with a hat on, and the covers placed over them both. The baby weighed in at a whopping nine pounds ten ounces. 

Lucas had already left to tell both families sitting outside the Med Bay the good news. Leaving Junkrat alone with Mykie. 

Junkrat looked down at his new grandson as he snuggled into his mother's chest. Seeing Mykie with him reminded Junkrat of when he first held her and Trinket as newborns. The absolute adoration he had for her, was reflected back at him through the way she looked at the baby. 

"You and Parker thought of a name yet?" Junkrat asked. 

"We decided it would be Ida if it was a girl, or Jacob if it was a boy," said Mykie. "I wanted to name him after you, but Lucas didn't like that." 

Normally, Junkrat would be disappointed to hear that. He would have loved his grandchild to be named after him. But Junkrat didn't do that. He instead placed his hand on Mykie's arm and smiled tearfully. 

"Jacob," he repeated. "That's a good name." 

... 

"So," said Junkrat, grinning. "In short, me and Roadie now have a grandson!" 

"Well, congratulations, Jamison!" the therapist said, beaming.


	21. But It Could Be So Much Better

As the years rolled by, Jacob grew from a newborn baby into a feisty toddler. 

Always listening to Ava's songs. Always climbing over Roadhog, playing with trinket, Ellie, and Micheal. Always at his grandfathers sides, hearing Junkrat's elaborate stories of a life of crime and heroism. The days they would look after him were so full of joy, and he slotted himself into the heart of the family as easily as breathing.

Junkrat sat with Roadhog as they watched over little Jacob running around with Trinket, while Mykie and Lucas got a much needed break. 

"Hey, Roadie!" said Junkrat. "Why do we never go after the rug rat?" 

"We're too old to go chasing after a toddler, Jamie," Roadhog answered. 

"Oi! I ain't old!" said Junkrat, outraged. 

Roadhog scoffed. 

"If you wanna chase after him and fall flat on your face, you're more than welcome to." 

Junkrat thought about it for a moment, before deciding that maybe Roadhog was right. And stayed put. For once, it was enough to just sit and watch Trinket and Jacob play together. 

As they watched them play together, Junkrat began to reminisce on his old life. His old life of destruction and mayhem. He still missed it, probably always would. At least, that was what his therapist had said. But she also helped him keep things in perspective. 

Junkrat may no longer be the Mad Australian Bomber, but he had a treasure far greater than gold or jewels. 

He had Roadhog. 

And together, they had created a family. 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who took the time to read Perfectly Imperfect from start to finish. It's been a wild ride and an emotional roller coaster for all of us. 
> 
> I also want to thank Taraxacum, Moth, Lsdviii, Junks-Stuff, Lil-Drongo, and Your_Bones for all your help in beta reading in this fic. I couldn’t have done it without you. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
